The Miraculous Stormy Night
by Jessica Iglesias
Summary: Six years on the run, Brandon finds Callie beaten and bloody outside a local convenience store. Will Callie allow Brandon into her world of terror that she endured for the last six years?
1. Chapter 1:Hero

**Hiya I don't own The Fosters just writing for fun. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.**

**Please review and give suggestion. Thank you. **

**Chapter 1 : Hero**

Callie's POV

"This is so boring."

I said as I spread my legs open and slouch in my seat. I look around the mammoth ballroom full with ladies with their formal dresses and high heels and the men with their tuxes and hair slick back with gel. This is so not me. I want to wear sweatpants and a t-shirt with mustard and ketchup stains. Not in this lace dress with the toe-pinching heels. I have to admit though, I do look pretty nice.

I come out of my thoughts as my "boyfriend" slams my legs together. "Keep your legs closed" he gruff.

"I don't need you be a jade, meaning yourself" he said as he stands up. "I am going to get some champagne, and so try not to embarrass me." Gosh, I can't wait until this award ceremony is over.

A few minutes later, the lights dim and the host begins to speak. It's starting, the reason why I am here, why I am in this dress. "Finally" I exclaim.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate the most honorable and ambitious lawyer …. " As the host is speaking _she_ approaches. Mark's ex-girlfriend Maya. I don't know what he saw in her she is inconsiderate, intractable, maddening, and obnoxious. Basically long story short she is a total bitch.

"Oh Callie surprising seeing you here I didn't know they accept dogs" she said as she smile with her pearly white teeth that I want to punch through. I sit in silent because I promise Mark that I wouldn't break into a raving argument with her. So I sit and smiled as I listen to her blithering antics, as she describe who I am and what she doesn't like about me. Sometimes, I wonder one thing: "why". Why does she even try to break me? Why does she even bother? As she continues to talk, the smile on my face continues to grow. She can sense my enjoyment and she hates it. But I love getting her mad. She is here wasting her breath and I am here smiling. Ha ha ha. I love it. Suddenly my smile disappears because of three simple words: "I know you."

"How do you know me?

"I know that you are a dirty foster girl who had forced herself on other boys in your previous foster homes. Do you recall the name Liam? "

My heart drops.

"How do you know about that?" I said as a tear begins to form in my eyes.

"Mark told me"

"When?"

"When we were going at it like rabbits" she said with a malevolent smirk. "When a guy starts to come home late, and visit his family for 5 days to a week, every single month, don't you start to think ". Her words were acid to my eyes. "Of course you don't because you're such an imbecile. I mean look at you…. why will anyone want a broken girl that can easily be deceive. You think he loves you, well look" she said as she lifts her hand up revealing an engagement ring. You won't even look decent in a wedding dress because you don't even look decent in this cheap lace dress.

Now I had it!

Okay, the award we all been waiting. The award for the most honorable and ambitious lawyer of the Johnson's Firm this year. The award goes to …..

The excitement was broken as I scream at the top of my lungs:

"YOURE SUCH A BITCH !" My comment echoes through the room.

All eyes in the room were on me, including Mark's. His eyes are full of rage and anger.

Then, he begins to march and march towards me. His face is as red as the color burgundy and his footsteps are as loud as a stampede. He approaches me, he grabs my arm with such explicit force, his knuckles begins to turn white, and my arm begins to lose blood circulation. He drags me to the exit, and we continue to the parking lot. He signals his Porch to unlock the doors with his car keys. He opens the passenger door and pushes me with explicit force resulting me to hit my head on the top of car. "AH" I thought as I rub my head. He is so going to get it when we get home. We sat in the car in silence as he speeds 10 over the speed limit as if it is a race to get home. I have this gut feeling to run as fast I could when he parks the car. But I didn't, I feel like it would be irrational. As we entered the 1.5 million dollar house my hearts drops and I don't know why. Mark continues to give me the silent treatment. Gosh, I hate the silent treatment. As I enter the master bedroom, I am slam into the door. The thunder begins to roll in the background.

"A bitch?" he said with me in-between his with his arms, which are parallel onto the door, one hand next to my right ear and the another hand next to my left ear.

" She- she told….. she told me about …. the" I shuttered

"Ooooooooo" he said with a malicious smirk. "Well, what can I say? We never had sex, not even a bj or and handjob. We have been together for a year and six months. Really? So where should I get it from? Myself or an opportunity. He chuckles.

"After, this incident I think at least I deserve something" he said with a sadistic smile. He begins to lift up my dress touching my thighs.

"No no no" I said franticly and slapping his hands away and pulling down my dress.

"Too bad!" He gruff as he begins to lift up my dress once again. I continue to slap his hands away.

"THAT'S IT!" he said as he lift he hand and slap me the hardest he could. I fall to the ground instantly. Then, he gives a kick to my abdomen with great force. I cry with fear. He lifts me up and slams me on the bed.

"AH!"

He slowly takes off my underwear and licks his lips, followed by a moaning sound.

Suddenly, I am wide awake. This whole situation felt surreal. Now it feels like reality. Thinking irrational I give him the hardest kick to the balls. He falls off the bed and clutches his man parts. I hop off the bed and I am heading straight to the door. But that dream is short-lived as he grabs my ankle tripping me to the ground. "You're not going anywhere." He said as he tightens his grip. "YES I AM!" I shout as I give him a blow to his face with my heel. He screams with pain. I run down stairs, and out the door. As the rain falls hard and the lighting strikes and the thunder rolls, I pause in the middle of the street, looking around franticly about where to go. Good question: "Where?" Something was drawing me to go right. Suddenly I heard Mark scream my name with acid in his voice.

"CALLIE!"

And so I did, I went right. I run down the street as fast as I could with the 3-inch heels. I should take them off, but no time for that. I continue to run until I see the bright neon lights of Suzie's Convenient Store. I run across the street towards the store but I trip and fall in the store's parking lot. Damn these heels. I lay there feeling hopeless as the rain hits my face. Hoping I get strike by lighting to end it all.

Suddenly, a relaxing but familiar male voice comes along asking me if I was "okay". I let out a long sign of relaxation knowing it wasn't Mark because it feels different to be around this "stranger" it feels safe. The "stranger" puts his arms around me, lifts me up and rubs my bruised cheek. He is so benign. My vision is blurry but I try to focus on the "stranger", but I can only see his light blue eyes, and just thinking they are so beautiful. Wow they are almost like….

"Brandon?" I said aloud absentmindedly. My vision becomes clear.

"Callie?" he said with a wide smile.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Here Tonight

**Hey, it's Jessica. Thank you for the follows and favorites, and my first review from ****Dancer At Heart.**

**Please follow, favorite, review and give suggestions. Thank You**

**Chapter 2: Stay Here Tonight**

**Callie's P.O.V**

OH, gosh .Not right now .Not when all of this is happening I thought, as I stare into his eyes with utter confusion .His smile quickly fades away as he notices my bruised cheek and temple.

"Callie, are you okay?" He says as he rubs my cheek and pulls my hair behind my ear. I let out a low and soft moan indicating I am in pain. He tries to lift me up in bridal style, but I quickly pat his arm as I let out a low but harsh groan. My body is aching from the blows to my face and stomach. Instead of bridal style, he simply gives me a hand helping to arise to my feet. As I lean on his shoulder, he asks "Who did this?" Again I let out a moan, this time to avoid the question. "Callie, whoever did this I will hurt them!"

"All right Callie you are coming with me" he said as he takes off his leather jacket and puts it on me.

"No no no" I let out weakly.

"No, I am not leaving you out here in the rain at midnight." He's right, I have nowhere to go. Mark is going to rape and kill me, Lena and Stef probably belittles me because of leaving impetuously, Jude is in college, and oh yeah my mother is dead. Without saying a word, I just continue to follow him to wherever he is going.

"Here we are." He said as I look up to see a motorcycle.

Brandon? Motorcycle? What happened to him in six years? I expected a nice black Mustang. "Here." He said as he hands me a motorcycle helmet. I realize this is the only one. I quickly hand it back to him and I said "No this is your only one, I am okay".

But he didn't accept it.

Wow. Mark would have totally accepted it, not worrying about my safety. But Brandon has always been like that.

We both hop onto the motorcycle. This is my first time so it's kind of exciting but scary. As Brandon throttles the engine, I can't help but to jump. "It's okay." He said with a smile that bears his teeth. I wrap my arms around his abdomen for dare life, when the motorcycle is brought to life and begins to speed through the heavy pouring rain; I tighten my grip around him. He lets one hand off the handle and puts it over my hands. My eyes widen. What about the motorcycle? Reading my mind he said "It's okay I have been doing this for years". After a few minutes of nervousness and wondering, if we are going to get into an accident, I finally relax …at least for now I have to go to back to Mark soon. I have nowhere to go. But I am not going to think about it. I am going to enjoy this moment right here, right now. I feel this feeling that was indescribable. Of course I feel safe, but there's something more. I think it because I am not wearing any underwear and my legs are spread open. Yes, that's it.

After minutes of feeling safe and relax, I couldn't help but realize what he said about him riding a motorcycle for years. Years!? How long has he been like this? Brandon speaks interrupting my thoughts by saying "Home, sweet, home ". Then, my suspicion grows more as I see where he was living. A modern apartment. The apartment wasn't run-down or filthy it was actually pretty decent. But he's Brandon; I will expect him to live in high-rise condominium. But I guess people change. The lighting, rain and thunder increases greatly.

"This way, my lady." He said as he signals me to one of the apartment buildings. I look up reading the apartment number. 3334. We enter the building that has three stories; each story had two separate apartment doors. One on the left and one on the right. Brandon takes out his keys and opens the door on the left. I enter the apartment and just feel utterly safe. This modern apartment is feeling like a beautiful sanctuary. Brandon tells me I can sit down on the couch if I like. Shyly, I slowly sit down on the couch. This is the MOST comfortable couch ever! Brandon tells me to get comfortable and plop me feet on the couch if I like. He leaves the room and goes to the far- end of the apartment. He returns with a towel, one of his over-sized t-shirt, and a thong.

"Umm Brandon" I said as I rise the thong in my hand and my eyebrows lift up.

"Oh umm... ... Umm ... That's my ex- girlfriend's." He shutters.

"Eww." I said as I throw it on the couch.

"Oh no. It's new… I brought it for her for her birthday but she cheated on me and I didn't give it to her" he said shyly.

"Oh, okay" I said as I grab it and notice the price tag is still on.

Wow, forty dollars. He must have loved her.

"The bathroom is first door on the right" he gestures towards the bathroom.

"Okay" I said as I walk towards the bathroom. I proceed to take out my clothes and now that I am naked I study myself in the bathroom mirror. I gasp as I saw the colossal purplish - green bruise as it covers my entry left side of my stomach. Then, there were tiny bruises on my breast, neck and thighs. I can't go back. I enter the shower washing off the day's work. I have to use Axe to get clean. Axe? Axe is only for cheap douche bags and Brandon isn't one.

I begin to dry myself off and I leave the bathroom. The steam releases from the bathroom. I heard the TV in the distance. I walk to the living room to see Brandon watching a movie. He looks up at me and said "Oh sorry ,I will turn it off if you like".

"No it's okay" I said

"Umm you want to watch a movie" he said as he points to the flat screen.

I couldn't sleep, so I agree. The movie I pick is Back to the Future. Brandon looks at me with a "really" face. This movie came out in 1982 and I'm a finally seeing it in 2019.

We watch the movie in silence. We exchange awkward glances and a few laughs here and there. As the movie begins to go to the credits; the awkwardness increases.

"How's life?" Brandon said breaking the awkwardness. The thunder becomes louder than ever before.

"Living life to the fullest."

Brandon chuckles and said "Okay. But, seriously what happened"?

I look down and I start to talk. "It's started when we were at the award ceremony..."

I told him almost everything, but not about the potential rape. He could tell I wasn't telling everything. But I guess he didn't want to push it.

"Why did you stay?" He asks.

"He never hit before, he just made death threats to the point I was scared. I started to work again so, I can get money to leave without him knowing.

"Smart" he said.

"Thanks... So what happened to you? Leather jacket? Motorcycle? Axe? A modern apartment? "I ask.

"I couldn't play music anymore and when I turned 18, I took various jobs like construction." He said ashamed.

"Why and when" I ask.

"It's was after you left and I got so exasperated about something so, I punched my hand through the wall and it broke in several different places. The doctor said I may never play the piano again. My dreams _are_ shattered."

"Look" he said as he positions his right hand as if he is playing the piano. His middle finger and his index finger points into his hand. But, his pinky and ring finger points up. "My pinky and ring finger is paralyzed when I do that".

"What have gotten you so mad" I ask.

"Don't worry about it" he quickly said.

"Sorry I didn't mean to..."

No, you were just being curious... Um you want to watch another movie?"

"It's okay if I fall asleep during it?" I ask.

"I wouldn't blame you" and with that he turns on the TV and tunes into 21 Jump Street. Within five minutes of the movie I have fallen asleep.

**General P.O.V **

*Snore *Snore

Brandon looks over at Callie to find her sleeping. He thought she looks so frail. He lifts her up in bridal style and he is carrying her to his bedroom. The thunder continues to roll, the lighting continues to strike, and the rain continues to fall.

Callie wakes up and opens her eyes slightly to see him carrying her. Too weak to say anything she just closes her eyes. Brandon opens his bedroom and lays her on the bed and places the cover over her. As he begins to walk to out, Callie begins to speak and say "Where are you going"?

"Umm.. I'm sleeping on the couch... In in the umm living room" he shutters in astonishment.

"Stay _here_ tonight?" Callie said realizing that came out wrong. "I'm scare of thunder and lighting. Please."

With that Brandon proceeds to get in bed with Callie, laying a far distance from each other. The truth is Callie isn't scared of lighting and thunder, she just feel safe around him and wants him to stay with her tonight.

**I know this chapter wasn't as good as the last but I am just setting things started.**

**Ummm. What got Brandon so anger to punch the wall?**


	3. Chapter 3: Al Despertar (Waking)

**I don't own The Fosters, I am writing my version of the future Fosters. Hope you enjoy : )**

**Chapter 3: Al Despertar (Waking) **

**Callie's P.O.V**

I wake up with a smile, that hasn't happen in over six months. But it feels amazing. I guess it's because I dreamt of Brandon; us talking and hanging out. He had a motorcycle and used Axe. The dream is surreal but feels like reality. I stare up at the ceiling fan. My eyebrows furrow as I realize Mark doesn't have a ceiling fan. I smell bacon in the air. Mark never cooks bacon because he is a vegan.

I jump up and out of the bed and analyze my surroundings. The room is smaller, the furniture is different and there isn't a bathroom in here. I cautiously walk out into the room to see a lanky male in a small kitchen, cooking perhaps bacon. That's not Mark, Mark is muscular. Was it a dream?

"Helllooo" Brandon said as he turns around and smile.

"Hi" I said awkwardly and I sit down at the dining table. The table is set with silverware, plates, and coffee mugs.

"I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast, I made pancakes and bacon." He said as he flips the pancakes. "Do you want to try flipping the pancakes?"

I smile; I never flipped a pancake. When I first flip the pancake it has fallen onto the ground. I thought Brandon was going to get mad but he didn't. He gives me another pancake and this time he holds me hand, while I am flipping it. When he touches my hand I feel this tingly feeling, I guess it's because Mark hasn't held my hand in over six months. After, we were done flipping pancakes; we sit down and start to eat. Eating pancakes and bacon feel so good. I moan from the milky taste of pancakes in my mouth with the delicious butter slap onto it. Let us not forget about the sugary syrup and I loveee bacon. I love the way it melts in my mouth.

"A little hungry there?" Brandon said as he notices me stuffing the pancakes in my mouth.

"Mm I haven't eaten this in a long time." I said.

"I thought you loved pancakes and bacon?" He asks.

"Mark doesn't le... "I stop, realizing what I said.

Brandon stops eating and looks at me with a sympathetic look.

"He's a vegan ,so yeah" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're not going back there" he exclaims.

"I have to Brandon! My life's there, I live there. All my clothes and belongings are there. He's going come after me soon and he might come after you."

"Who cares? You let him control you, like you are a dog!" He slams his fork on the table.

"A dog, you mean _his_ BITCH!" I exclaim.

"Callie look I'm sorry I didn't ..."

I cut him "No, you are right" I admit. "Before he started to make death threats, he was controlling. Controlling what I ate, wore, acted, _EVERYTHING!_ "I rub my head from frustration; realizing majority of the relationship was a _lie. _" I have nowhere to go; I don't have my clothes, money, shoes, even freaking underwear!"

"I'm off from work today, we _are_ going to buy you some clothes and shoes and underwear. Don't worry about money I can….."

I cut him off, by giving him a sincere hug. I squeeze him tightly as sob into his shoulder, staining his red shirt. "I should have never left, I could have made something out of myself, I –I could have… and I continue to sob and shudder all my feelings out. He just listens and rubs back. It's nice to have someone to talk to. "No, I have a job, Brandon and I will just go back to "my" house." I said.

"No I am coming with you." Said Brandon.

"No, Brandon I can't let you come it's too dangerous .Beside Mark is working today!"

"And? But it's more dangerous for _you_!" Brandon exclaims.

He's right, he's_ always_ right. But I'm adamant, and so I tell him if he really cares about me, he would let me go by myself (Yeah, I'm playing that card). Brandon just nods. If anything happens to him because of me I don't know what I will do.

After, I take a shower, Brandon gives me female sweatpants, a duffle bag, another thong, female sneakers (a little big) and a t-shirt, so I can move easy around in. He walks me to the bus stop and says his goodbyes as the bus come. My hearts drops, as I got near the house. The bus didn't drop me off in front of the house, but around corner where Suzie's Convenient Store was. Gosh, I remember lying on the ground hopelessly until Brandon came. It was like he _is_ my _Hero. _I walk down the sidewalk but, I keep having this feeling someone is following me. I continue to walk until I approach "my" neighborhood. Mark's car is gone, so he is at work.

I run to the front door and you use the hidden key under the mat. I open it and the first thing I see is a female thong on the ground. Pig, obviously not mine because I never wore a thong before, until yesterday. I run up the stairs with the duffle bag in my hand and to the bedroom. My blood is still on the bed sheets, my toes crawl when I see it. I see my clothes scatter around the room, so even ripped. I rummage through the drawers filled with my clothes and also, the clothes on the ground. Five minutes later I had most of my belongings that weren't ripped into my bag. But, I couldn't find my underwear or bras. I clean up _my_ mess from rummaging through the drawers. I don't want Mark to know I was here.

"Callie you bitch!" Mark said as he was at the end of the hall. I race to the door and lock it. Seconds later I hear loud bangs and thumps at the door. I rush to the balcony and my left shoes come off in the process.

"Callie, you have to jump!" Said Brandon.

Brandon? Why is he here? I throw my duffle bag first. Brandon catches it and puts in a car. A car? Brandon has a car too? Never mind that I become infuriate with him. "I told you to stay, if you cared about me!" I exclaim, forgetting the predicament I am in.

"I care too much about you to stay." He shouts. As he said that the door busts through revealing Mark as he races towards the balcony. Impetuously, I take Brandon's offer to jump. I close my eyes waiting for utmost headache. But it doesn't come, and everything goes black.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

As Callie jumps and lands into my arms. Mark throws Tayla's shoe (the shoes I gave Callie) at Callie's head. As Mark attempts to jump off the balcony, I put Callie in the back of my car and hop in the driver's seat. Mark succeeds, and he tried to run after my car, but I am already speeding the down the street. I hope Callie wakes up soon!

**Hope you like it. Please review, follow, favorite, and give suggestions. Thank you.**

**Coming with a new chapter tomorrow or Sunday.**


	4. Chapter 4: Away

**I don't own The Fosters, just writing for fun.**

**Thank you to the guest who gave me suggestions. I will take that into consideration. **

**Sorry for the mistake of mixing up the chapters.**

**BTW, I realized I had A LOT of grammar mistakes. I am sorry, that is my weakness. But hopefully it will improve overtime. **

**Chapter 4: Away**

**Brandon's P.O.V **

I lay Callie down on my bed and I place the covers over her. She took a heavy blow to the head with that shoe. She instantly fell unconscious. I place an ice pack on her head, where the shoe impacted her. I rub healing ointment on the cuts from the previous night, at the convenient store. She would never let me do this when she is awake because she's too damn stubbo...

I am ripped from my thoughts as Callie grabs my wrist and her eyes shoots open.

"I told you to stay!" She says with a gruff.

"Callie, I'm sorry, but I had to come. Something bad would have happen if I never came." I say defensively.

"Were you the one following me?" She asks.

"Yes. After the bus left I got into my car and followed the bus, and then I followed you. I know it sounds creepy ….. But if anything happens to you, and I could have prevented it from happening, I don't know what I will do with myself." I say sincerely.

"Brandon, what happened?" Callie asks bravely, while she bites her lips in anticipation.

I sigh, and I try to sugar-code what happened to her.

"You were getting your belongings and Mark came home and found you in the room. I parked my car in the back of the house, and I heard the commotion. I saw you on the balcony and I told you to jump because there was nowhere you can go. You threw your duffle first, and then you went next. As you were jumping off the balcony Mark threw one of the shoes I gave you at your head. I guess the shoe came off somehow. I caught you and put you in the backseat of the car. Then, I speed down the road as Mark ran after my car but he never caught up."

"Thank you." She says as she gives me another sincere hug.

"Did he see your face?" she asks sounding very concern.

"No, I was wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap." I say.

"Ok, good." She says with relaxation in her voice.

"How long have I been out?" She asks as she releases from the hug.

"Twelve hours" I say looking down.

"Twelve hours?" She says sounding infuriate and embarrass.

"Yes. Twelve hours. You have been out since 9:00am yesterday until today. I stayed up all night putting healing ointment on your cuts and placing ice packs on your head."

"Oh, Thanks." She says shyly and embarrass.

"It's ok, but now I have to go to work. You woke up on time." I say with a half-smile.

"Work? Where do you w-work? She asks curiously.

"I work at a construction site; I missed work yesterday to care of you." I say.

"Oh, I am sorry." She says ashamed.

"No, it's okay. I did not want to leave you. Breakfast is on the table." I say.

"Thanks. By the way, Brandon_ I_ can take care of myself." She says.

"Ok." I say with a shrug.

"Bye Callie, my number is on the fridge. There's a cell phone on the dining table, and there's an app that you can call or text me on; it works on Wi-Fi. Also, I left my mailbox key on the table. So can you please check the mail for me?" With that I leave the bedroom, out into the living room and out the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Twelve hours later**

**Callie's P.O.V**

Brandon has been gone all day. I am very jaded; I just watched movies like White House Down, Django, The Hunger Games: Catching Fire, and The Color Purple. Amazing movies by the way. A mailbox commercial comes on TV, which reminds to check the mailbox. I take the key and check the mailbox. I look at the mail and see an unpaid bill. Then another one, and another one, and another one. Wow! He is _really_ struggling, and I am taking advantage of him by staying here. Desperate time, calls for desperate measures. I pick up the cell phone on the table, and the dial anumber. The phones rings and rings until a male voice answers.

"Hello?" Says the male voice.

"Hey Charlie, its Callie." I say with disgust in my voice.

"Callie, I haven't seen you in over a year. How are you doing? How is Mark?" Says Charlie.

"Terrible." I say blankly.

"You know Callie, if he ever tries to hurt you, I will kill him!" He says with bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, I know I have been getting that a lot lately. _I_ can take care of myself." I say.

"I know you can Callie, but sometimes you _have_ to let people in." Says Charlie.

"I am okay, Charlie I promise." I say as I lie through my teeth.

"Then, why are you calling me?" He says.

He is right, but I am doing this for Brandon. "I am struck in money problems, I am wondering if I can resume my "job" there?" I ask.

"You know I don't like you working here, and you don't like working either." Says Charlie.

"Please Charlie can I?" I hate begging.

"Ok, tomorrow at 9 o clock in the morning."

"Thanks Charlie. I love you."

"I love you too, baby doll." Then he hangs up.

"Hello, California." I say with a sign.


	5. Chapter 5: Estoy Tra ( I Work)

**Chapter 5: Estoy Tra ( I Work)**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I have been working from 9am – 9pm. Twelve hours of working makes you exhausted. I picked up a pizza for Callie and me. I got pepperoni because I knew she hasn't eaten meat in a while. I open the door to my apartment, and the lights are turned off. Why are the lights turned off? Where is Callie? Is she here? As my thoughts continue to race, I close the door, and I shout Callie's name.

"Callie?! Callie?!"

No answer.

I place the pizza on the table and I went pass the couch.

"Callie?!" Callie?!"

I walk into the bedroom and turn on the lights. My heart drops. No Callie!

"Callie?! Callie?! Cal…."

Suddenly my mouth is cover by a hand and my heartbeat accelerates. I turn around franticly, to see Mar…Callie.

"Hey B!" She says with a wide smile. She hasn't called me "B" in six years.

"Don't scare me like that." I say as my heart still paces.

"Sorry, it was an opportunity." She says still smiling.

"I thought-thought you wer-weren't home." I caught myself, I almost said Mark.

"No, I fell asleep on the couch, and I woke up from your yelling." Callie says.

"Oh, sorry." I say with a smile.

"I have to go to work tomorrow." She says as her smile disappears.

"Work? What's your job?" I curiously ask.

"I am a housekeeper." She says a _little_ too quickly.

"Where?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow.

"The Wolford Inn." She says a_ little_ too quickly_. Again._

Not convinced, but I let it go. I ask what time does she have to be there and she replies 9 in the morning. That's the same time as me; I could drop her off, while on my way to work too. She agreed. Then, we started to eat pizza, while we discussed our jobs. Mostly me though, Callie said was too tired to discuss hers. After that I got into the shower while Callie stayed in the living room. I got dressed in the bathroom since I figured Callie would be in the bedroom sleeping.

I walk out of the bathroom to find Callie spreading sheets on the couch.

"Oh, thanks for setting up my bed." I say feeling appreciated.

"Oh, I thought I was sleeping out here and you wer..."

"No, you are my guest." I say cutting her off.

"Are you sure I mean it is _your _house." She says with a shrug.

"But it's _your_ house too, Callie." I say reassuring her.

"I guess." She says with a shrug.

"Ok. Goodnight Callie ,we have to wake up at seven tomorrow". I say with smile as I walk to the couch.

"Ok, Goodnight Brandon". She says as she walks to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**7:30 in the Morning **

**Callie's P.O.V**

"Bbbrrandonnnnnnnn." I say as I shake him to wake up. Gosh, he sleeps heavy.

"Mm." Brandon moans.

"Brandon." I whisper.

"Callie?" He asks, follow by a groan.

"It is 7:30, time to go to work." I continue to whisper.

"Oh, okay that nice." He says as he sits up. "What time is it?" he asks.

"7:30 now get in the shower." I say a little vex. I just want to get this day over with, I thought.

"Okay." He says as he wobbles toward the bathroom.

"Hey, Brandon, where are the rest of the thongs."

"Umm… in my room, in the gift bag next to the bed." He says as he closes the bathroom door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**8:30 in the morning **

**Callie's P.O.V**

Both, Brandon and I are dressed and ready. We begin to exit the house and we proceed to the car. A car? Oh, yeah Brandon did something about a car when he was telling about the Mark incident.

"Wow, you have money" I say sarcastically.

"I wish. I actually brought the car and the motorcycle with my college fund" He says a little disappoint.

Damn, his college fund. So, he didn't go to college either. What got him so angry to punch the wall?

I am ripped out of my thoughts as he opens the car door for me. The only time Mark opened the door for me, was the night before.

I hop in the car, and apologize for the comment I made about him having money. He says it's doesn't matter. But I think it was still wrong to say. After, I told him where my "job" was located; we sit in silence until he asks me what I want from McDonalds for breakfast. Of course, I asked for pancakes and bacon, and Brandon got a breakfast sandwich. After, 10 minutes of driving, we arrived at The Wolford Inn.

"Here you go…. What time are you getting off?" Brandon says as he studies the high-rise hotel.

"Thanks and 8:30 pm." I say with a fake smile.

"Okay. I going to pick you up; here's my number. Have a good day, Callie" Brandon says with a smile as he gives me a paper with his number.

"You too." I say still with a fake smile. With that I exit the car and enter the hotel. I sit down on the couch in the hotel trying to be inconspicuous as possible. I wait five minutes before I exit the hotel then, walk down the street and around the corner. I stop in my tracks as I spot the single store, brick-built "workplace". I enter the building from the back. As I enter the building, I am blind by the red bright lights. I used to hate that, every time I came in here; I guess I have to start getting used to it again. I walk pass a few black doors until I finally approach the black double-door. I open it and automatically find a dozen of eyes gape upon me.

"California!" They say in union.

"How you been, girl?" Samantha says.

"I thought I will never see again." says Tia.

"I have been doing well and desperate times, calls for desperate measures." I say with a force smile.

"You are here early. Are you practicing for tonight's dance performance?" Tiffany asks.

"Yes, I guess. Charlie told me to come at 9." I respond. I am_ not_ ready to get on stage but I have to. "Speaking of Charlie, where is he? I ask.

"He is not coming today. So I am in charge." Samantha says.

Great. When I need Charlie, he is not here.

"Are you ready to get on stage at noon?" Samantha asks.

"Yeah, sure." I say with a really _fake_ smile. Remember you are doing this for Brandon.

"Ok, time to practice your sexy dance moves!" Samantha says as she drags me to the practice room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**11:58 AM**

"Two minutes to show time, California." Samantha reminds me.

After two hours of grinding against a pole and doing splits. I am pretty tried, but at least I got 15 minutes to rest until I changed into this jade outfit. I feel like a slut in this ignominious outfit. My body including my face is drowned with make-up to conceal my bruises and cuts. I reveal my entire upper body region. The only "clothing" I am wearing is the breast nipple covers that are shaped into a red hearts. I reveal my things and legs. As for butt is cover by black leather skin-tight shorts-shorts. I wear three-inch black stilettos, which pinch my toes even when standing. Not forgetting my face, I look like a clown. Four inch lashes with reddish blush and three coats of red lipstick. The things you do for money.

"Callie you're on." Samantha says as she hands me a black masquerade mask with red feathers.

"Thanks Samantha. I need this." I say with a hopeless smile.

Slowly I walk up the stairs leading to the stage. The red curtains are closed, hiding me behind them.

"What everybody has been waiting. After a year and three months…Presenting the sexy, sadistic, and The Compton Gangbanger …"

_**CALIFORNIA! **_

Wow, he makes me sound important, I thought as the red curtains open up to reveal almost thirty screaming, horny, mid-age men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**8:45 pm**

After performing body rolls, splits, and grinding on strange men for the fourth time today, you will start to degrade yourself. I feel dirty and used. Who knows where they have been? But, after crying for the sixth time today you feel two percent better than you did before. But I got through it today, performing three solos and one group performance. By doing this I earned three thousand in one day! But, hey the money is worth it. Brandon's worth it. Speaking of Brandon I called him to pick me up; he said he will be there in ten minutes. With that I walk out my "workplace" I turn the corner and I walk up the street towards the hotel and I stand there, waiting for Brandon.

**Like it? Then please review, follow, and favorite. Thank you **


	6. Chapter 6: Lloro Por Ti (Cry For You)

**Chapter 6: Lloro Por Ti (Cry For You) **

**Callie's P.O.V**

The drive home was nerve-racking. Brandon continuously asked me about my job.

"How long you been working there?"

"Does it pay well?"

"Do you like it?"

"What do you eat for lunch?"

"Do you like your boss?"

"Is your boss a he or she?"

Question after question after question! Everything I said to him, there was a question about it. I had to continuously make up a lie after another; I was already stressed out about work, and now this! But finally my terror had ended when we reached to the apartment. We entered the apartment and I plopped on the couch and Brandon headed straight to the shower. I searched through my pocket to find the three thousand dollars. I am going to give him fifteen hundred, so he wouldn't get suspicious. The bathroom door opened to reveal Brandon in his pajamas, and towel in his hand. He went to the bedroom and I followed him.

"Here" I said as I forcefully gave him the money.

"What's this?" he asked as held up the money.

"Rent, food, or gas money." I said

"Callie, I don't need your money." He says as he tries to give me the money back, but I reject.

"It's just a help." I said with a shrug.

"No, you're my guest." He said as he tries again to give me the money, but I reject.

"I thought we were like roommates." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can say that but, I don't need your money." He said as once again he tries to give me the money, but I reject.

"Please just take it." I said begging. I hate begging.

"This is 1,500, this could pay the rent. The rent is 1600." He said as he hands me the money.

"Then, put 800 hundred to the rent, and the rest to gas and food." I said with a sign.

"But that leaves 700 hundred." He said.

"I know spend it on food and gas." I said.

"Callie..." Brandon said.

"Brandon, please. " I said as I cutted him off.

"Ok, but this is the only time. " Brandon said.

"Sure." I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, do you want to watch a movie?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Two Months Later**

**Callie's P.O.V**

Two months had passed. I still give Brandon money for rent, car gas, and food, but ninety-eight percent of the time he refuses. Sometimes, I conspicuously sneak a couple of hundreds in his wallet and jeans pockets every three days or so. The rest of the money I spend on food. But I still see unpaid bills. Weird. Not to mention most of my bruises and cuts healed but nothing will take away the emotional burden I feel inside. Stripping is not helping with that either. Stripping only causes more difficulties in my life. Coming home with a sore ass from filthy mid-age constantly slapping it. Plus, the temptations of getting high from drugs like, heroin and marijuana before the show. The other strippers said it makes it easier to have a smile on your face. Gosh, I really need a smile sometimes, but drugs aren't an option. Most of the time I smell like alcohol and other people sweat. Gross. Thankfully, the strip club has a locker room with a shower so I can take a shower and Brandon won't get suspicion.

Oh gosh, Brandon. It sucks continuously lying to him all the time about almost everything, especially where I get the money from. I told him I am just a good housekeeper so residents tip me. He is so gullible to actually believe that. He is also stubborn. He never wants to take my money. I am not working at a strip club for nothing. But I can never tell him about my actually workplace because he is going to look down at me like I am a slut. He is going to tell me there are other jobs out there. But there's not; no one wants to hire a foster kid who didn't go to college. Besides I'm not that smart for college. People like Brandon are. He is I mean he _was_ a musical prodigy. He had a special talent. I don't have a special talent, therefore I am not special. I will never be. But at least I am special to the men at the stripper club. Speaking of the club, it is 8:45AM, time to go.

"Are you ready?" Brandon asked.

"Yes." I said as I gathered make-up for work into my bag.

We exited the apartment and entered the car. Same routine everyday: Get dress, McDonald's , and work. Get dress, McDonald's , and work. Get dress, McDonald's ,and work. I started to get jaded after a while. I miss the times Brandon cooked breakfast for me; his breakfast is better than McDonald' , I work seven days a week and Brandon is off on the weekends; therefore, I guess there isn't a reason to cook breakfast for me. I guess he is getting annoyed by me. But, I will be on my way soon.

"Here we go." Brandon said as we pulled up in front of the hotel.

"Thanks." I said as I got out of the car.

Then, every day for the last two months, I exited the car and entered the hotel. I sat down on the couch in the hotel trying to be inconspicuous as possible. I waited five minutes before I exited the hotel then, walked down the street and around the corner. Then, I went behind the building to enter it. But, before reaching to the door, there was something awry. A man was standing in front of the door, smoking a cigarette. A burly man with long, black hair and a beard, and he was wearing black, tinted sunglasses. Not to mention, he was wearing a Hawaiian lei shirt, blue jeans with black dress shoes.

This can only be one person.

"Charlie!" I said as I ran to him and gave him a bear hug; resulting him dropped his cigarette.

"Oh hey, Sweetheart. " he said putting his arms me.

"Where have you been?" I asked, letting go from the embrace.

"In the hospital" He said as he pulled out another cigarette.

My heart dropped.

"Two months! Why?" I said sounding very concerned.

"Chemotherapy." He said as he huffed the cigarette.

An instant heaviness fell upon my heart.

"Chemotherapy like in in can..."

I shuddered as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Cancer Callie; I have cancer Callie."He said sounding amazingly unconcerned.

"What type of cancer?" I asked as he took another huff at the cigarette.

"I have lung cancer by smoking these… "He said he is holding up the cigarette.

I snatched the cigarette out of his and threw it on the ground and on stomp it.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed as he took another cigarette out and began to light it up.

But I snatched that cigarette, like I did the last one.

"What are you doing?" I asked with disgust in my voice as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Callie, what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to reach out for the cigarette.

"Callie, I am already dead!" He exclaimed as he took out another cigarette and lights it up. This time I didn't snatch it. I was too perplexed and astonished and scared and worried and… and...

"I have stage four lung cancer, Callie. The doctor told me I have two weeks or less to live. "Charlie said ripping me from my thoughts. He sounded very tranquil.

I was speechless. I couldn't even process the information that was just given to me.

"Then, why are you smoki… Owe. "

I was snatching the third cigarette from Charlie but, I forgot it was lit and this time I got burnt inside the palm of my hand.

"Callie I am already dead. It's best to enjoy smoking while I am still living." He said as he took my hand and rubbed it. "Come on Callie." He said as he led me inside.

"Don't smoke those things, they will kill you." he chuckled and beckoned towards the cigarettes on the ground. We entered the building and we walked to Charlie's office. It is a compact room with black furniture and purple-painted walls. The bindings of the windows were closed; giving the room an eerie feeling. I sat down on the chair that faced his desk. He sat in his office chair and I gave him my hand.

"Callie, listen to me. He said solemnly as he gathered, the following items from his desk's draw: healing ointment, cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol, a gauge, and tape.

"Callie, listen to me.

"Live life to the fullest because everybody dies but not everybody lives. Living is not only about being born then later die in life from illness, natural disaster or old age. Living is about making an impact on others life. Everybody is important, everybody is special."

"That is not true." I said reluctantly.

"God put you on this earth for a reason. Every day, you live you make an impact on someone's life without knowing it."He said as he cleans my cigarette burn.

"What do you think sociality would be like without Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.?

"What about Marilyn Monroe, Oprah Winfrey, or Helen Keller? Ordinary people, who had difficulties in their youth, but had an effective impact on history and how we live today. "He said as covers my burn with a gauge.

"You are not a waste of space, Callie."

"Remember to have an impact on your life too. Don't try too hard to make everyone else around you happy, when you are not. Go to college, fall in love, have kids, get marry. Make sure _you _are happy. Make sure _you _love yourself. "He said as he was finished bandaging my wound.

"Ok." I said emotionless.

"I mean it Callie." He said.

"I will take that into consideration." I said still emotionless.

"Do you want to stay in here for a while?" He asked.

"No, I should go to the practice room to practice my routines." I said getting up from the chair.

"Are you sure? I am the boss of this place. "He said as he lifts his eyebrows up.

"Yes." I began to leave until I impetuously turned around and gave Charlie a tight hug. The tightest hug I ever gave someone.

"I am going to miss you, Charlie." I said as tears began spill from my eyes.

"I am going to miss you too, Callie."He said as he returned the hug.

I released from the hug and whipped away my tears.

"Bye, Charlie." I said with a frown as I left his office.

After, I left his office the day was horrible. Every day, working there is horrible but today was worst. I continued to fumble and make mistakes in my dance routines. I tripped on stage twice! I didn't eat lunch and never really had break time, since there was so much on my mind. But, finally it was 8:30 and I called Brandon. He picked me up at the hotel like always. And he asked me "how was work?" like always. The heaviness on my heart returned as I lied to Brandon saying everything was "okay." Of course, Brandon knew I was lying and when we got home he confronted me. I didn't tell him why I was upset, but I told I haven't eaten and he cooked me lasagna. I hate lasagna, but it's the thought that counts. I sat down at the table and began to eat. After, I was done, I washed the dirty dish and joined Brandon on the couch, who was watching TV.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"So, what's the real reason?" I asked with my eyebrows raised up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked stupidly.

"Come on Callie." I said as I smiled.

"My friend, Charlie has cancer." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, I am sorry." I said as my smiled disappeared.

"Actually, he is more than just a friend."

My heart dropped when she said that, but I don't know why.

"He is more like my dad, no not my dad, my father. Charlie has always been there for me. And sooner or later he is gone." Callie said.

"What about your real father?" I asked.

"I haven't seen my father in I-don't-know-how-many-years. I don't even remember him nor do I know him. I don't know the color of his eyes, his favorite color, favorite hobbies. Nothing, I just know he did something really bad to make him land in prison. I can't even call him my father. I think he just a man who helped out to make me be on this earth. A father is person who should spend 365 days every year devoted to their kid. But, I don't remember having that, but I remember Charlie." She said as tears began to spill from her eyes.

"I am sorry." I said as she began to put her head on my shoulder. Sorry was all I can say. I didn't know how to console her in this predicament, since I never been in one like this. She needs someone she can talk to about everything she has been through, beside me. Since, I am no help.

"Where is your father?" I asked reluctantly.

"He is in San Diego State Prison." Callie said.

"Do you want to visit him?" I asked. I didn't know if it will be a good idea to visit, since I know what he did. Sometimes, I want to tell her, especially now. But, Callie needs to hear it from her father and not me. Callie deserves to know and needs to found out the truth, so she can get pass this chapter in her life. I don't know even if Callie is going to say "yes". But, my question was answered as Callie looked up at me and said….

"Yes."

Oh, gosh, I thought.


	7. Chapter 7:Contigo (With You)

**Chapter 7: Contigo (With You)**

**Callie's P.O.V**

"But, I can't go by myself." I said.

"I will come with you, Callie don't worry." Brandon said as he rubbed my hand.

"Thanks, but I need..."

"Jude." He said with a half-smile.

I nodded; he read my mind.

"Do you want to call him and ask him to come? I think he's home from college for summer break." He said.

I thought about it for about thirty seconds or less.

"Doesn't he hate me because I left him?" I asked Brandon.

"No, no he doesn't, Callie. Actually, he really missed you." Brandon said.

"I wrote him every day for a year." I said ashamed.

"Really?" Brandon asked with his eyebrows raise up.

"Yeah, but he couldn't respond because I didn't have a return address on the letter. Also I wrote Mariana, Jesus, Lena, and Stef every day too."

I never wrote Brandon and he noticed I didn't say his name. But I couldn't because it would be safer. I didn't want to take any chances.

There was an awkward silence until Brandon cleared his throat.

"What happened?" Brandon asked as he noticed my bandage hand.

"I was being stupid, and snatched a cigarette out of Charlie's mouth because he has lung cancer." I said with a shrug.

"Why is he..." Brandon asked confused.

"He has two weeks or less to live." I said stoically

"Callie, I am sorry." Brandon said, not knowing what to say.

"It's cool, we live and we die." I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen to get water. "Are we still on for the prison thing?" I made it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Yeah, but when?" He asked curiously.

"Umm... Friday." I said reluctantly. Damn that's three days away.

"It's a total of seven hour drive away, we have to get up by 4:30 to go." he said.

"What about Jude?" I asked with my eyebrows raise.

"Yeah, I know. I was referring to it takes one hour to get dress and ready, two hours to drive to my moms' house and five hours to get to the prison. "He said.

"Oh, ok. Thanks Brandon." I said.

"You're welcome, Callie." He said.

"Goodnight Brandon." I said as I headed to the bedroom.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX**

**Friday 4:15 am **

I couldn't sleep, since the day Charlie told me has cancer and how I agreed to visit my father. I lay in bed every night with my eyes wide open, tossing and turning and biting my nails. Every time I closed my eyes ,I fall asleep and I have a dream about Charlie dying.

Now, today is the day. Gosh, what did I get myself into? I don't think Jude is coming. I called him on Brandon's cell and it went straight to voicemail. I left a voicemail telling him if he wants to come, he can wait outside of The Fosters' home at 7:30 am. But he probably hates me for abandoning him. But it was for the best.

"Callie? Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey" Brandon knocked gently on the bedroom door.

Gosh, he knows I hate when he says that. He sounds like a pedophile.

"I am awake." I said opening the door.

"What do want for breakfast?" He asked with a smile.

Finally, he is making breakfast. Yes! Yes! Yes!

"I want hash browns and scrambled eggs with cheese." I said with a wide smile.

"Coming up!" He said.

"You can make that?" I asked surprisingly.

"Yep. Lena taught me how to cook after I injured my hand. She said I could be a chef."

"Nice. So are you considering being a chef?" I asked.

"Yeah, I work at the diner that cooks steaks and pancakes." He said with a smile.

"Cool, where is it? Probably I can stop by during my break time." I said.

"It's around the corner from that strip club. I don't why girls strip, there are selling their bodies exchange for money and getting constantly harsh by mid-age rusty men. There are other jobs out there." He said with a shrug.

"I don't why either." I said stoically. He will never get it. I knew he was going to say "There are other jobs out there".

"You can take a shower if you want. The hash browns take time to make."

"Okay." I said.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**5:30AM**

**Callie's P.O.V**

After, Brandon and I took a shower and ate; we were out the door and into the car. Brandon recommended that we should go to the supermarket to buy chips, candy, and soda; which we did. We brought all kinds of chips: Cheetos, Doritos, Lay's, UTZ, etc. You name it, we brought it. We ate chips, and drank soda, while we were blasting the radio and singing to the top of our lungs. Disgustingly, we had a burping contest. I accidentally burped, and then he said he can do better. After the sixth vociferous but disgust burp, I won.

Gosh, I miss these moments. The moments when Brandon and I hung out and are silly, and being ourselves. I can wear t-shirts with mustard and ketchup stains and slouch on the couch. I don't have to sit straight up like a ruler, and wear makeup every morning when I wake up. I only wear makeup for work. Speaking of work, gosh I have to go back to that soon. I can never be truly happy for once because I know happy times don't last and you have to be prepare for disappointment, especially now. I am still a stripper, Charlie has cancer, I am going to see my brother after six years, who probably hates me, I am visiting my dad, whom in prison, and I bet Mark is looking for me.

My life is perfect.

"Welcome back, Callie." Brandon said as he drove through the Fosters' neighborhood.

My stomach dropped.

"I haven't been here in…"

"Years." Brandon said as he finished my sentence.

"When is the last time you were here?" I asked.

"Four years ago. I moved out when I was 18 years old."

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Brandon said backing away from the question.

"Home sweet home." Brandon said as he pulled up in front of the Fosters' home.

Jude wasn't outside.

"He isn't there." Brandon said.

"I know. What time is it? I asked as I gaped at the Fosters' home.

"7:29AM." Brandon said looking at his watch.

We waited in silence for almost five minutes.

"This is stupid. I should have never come here. Jude hates me why would…."

"Umm, Callie." Brandon said pointing behind me.

"Hey, Callie." Jude said to me with a smile as he was walking toward the car.

"Baby!" I said with a squeal.

I got out of the car, and gave him the tightest hug. Almost like the one I gave Charlie.

"Wow, you got tall!" I said looking _up _at him.

"I know right. I guess you can't call me_ "baby" _anymore." He said with a smirk.

"You are always going to my baby." I said giving him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"Gross. I am too old for that Callie." He said whipping off the kiss.

"I missed you so much." I said, as I tighten the hug around him.

I missed you too, Callie. Do you want to come inside and.."

"No, I can't. Not today." I said cutting him off.

"Why?" That's our family." He said pointing to the house.

"There's your family! They adopted you not me." I exclaimed.

"And?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry but I can't at least not to today. They probably hate me."

They don't Callie; they missed you as much I missed you." He said.

"Yeah, missed!" I exclaimed trying to win this fight.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

'Why you did you leave?" Jude said looking down at his sister.

I listened intensely.

"Please, Jude." Callie said.

"Please." Jude said.

"Ok. I left because…." That was the only thing I heard, the rest Callie whispered. My question is still unanswered: Why did she leave? Why didn't she send a letter to me? For heaven sakes she sent Jesus a letters and she barely talked to him. Did I do anything wrong? I guess I did, but I know I didn't mean to.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Jude asked as Callie is finished telling him why she left.

"Yeah, I have Brandon." She said pointing to me.

"Hey Brandon, long time no see." Jude said.

"Oh, hey Jude." I said being inconspicuous, that I was eavesdropping. I looked at him and I was astonished. Wow, he did get taller and grew up, he is looks about 6'4. He has and little stubble too! But, he still have that innocent baby-faced look.

"How you been?" he said getting in the backseat of the car, and he gave me a bromance handshake.

"Great. What about you?" I said with a smile.

"Good, good." Jude said.

Callie entered the front seat of the car.

"Callie, you know you can sit back there with your brother." I said with a smile.

Oh, thanks Brandon." She said getting out of the car and heading to the backseat.

They began to talk, and I began to drive off.

Eventually, Callie, Jude and I began to sing loudly, eat junk food, and crack jokes. Just like old times.

All fun stopped as we approached the prison's gates.

Hello, drama.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Girl

**Chapter 8: Little Girl**

**Callie's P.O.V**

After entering the prison gates, and passing the prison's guard booth, we were allowed to enter and parked the car.

I exited the car and stared at the prison for an ample amount of time, Jude held my hand.  
"Welcome to the San Diego State Prison, home to approximately 600,000 men." A prison guard said.

"Nice to know" I said sarcastically.

After, the guards process us into the prison's visitor centre; a compact building next to the prison itself. We entered the centre and the weight on my shoulders increase intensely, as a lump in lodged in my throat. But, the worst part was when Brandon, Jude, and I had to go through the metal detectors. I had to take out my eight piercings. My belly, tongue, and ears piercing (all for stripping of course), and Brandon looked at me in awry. When the guards were frisking, and patting almost everywhere on my body, a disgust feeling swept upon me. It reminds me of the men at the strip joint. When, one of the guards were frisking me, he grabbed my butt and told me he "like it". I guess I am an easy and vulnerable target for perverted, mid-age men.

After, the body intrusion procedure was over the guards led us to the non-contact visitation booths. The booths separating inmates from visitors with glass, and you have to talk through the telephone. I thought that only existed in movies.

A guard told me to be seated on the stool at the forth booth, while Brandon and Jude stood behind me.

I can't do this! What was I thinking? Everything feels so surreal. My heartbeat races and races and races! My palm and face became drowned with sweat, as my hand and foot began to twitch impetuously. I began to hyperventilate, causing my breathing to become swift and vociferous. Brandon squeezed my shoulder, causing me to flitch with utter terror.

Then, my mind went blank and unaware of the fact that my father began sit across from me. Face to face, the only thing in-between us is the thick, firm glass. I was frozen with utter disbelief.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked. He voice sounded more like an echo.

Jude stood me up and gave me to Brandon, who wrapped his masculine arms around me. He rubbed my back telling me everything is okay and him and Jude are here.

Then, he unexpectedly kissed my forehead, and then a feeling overwhelmed my body, causing me to snap back to reality. I look in the Brandon's eyes and he looked in mine.

Soon, I turned away.

Still in Brandon's wrath, I analyzed my surroundings. Oh, it wasn't a dream; I am actually in the prison. I am actually in the prison's visitor centre. I am actually visiting my "dad". I am actually in the presence of my "dad".

I turned around to see Jude sitting on the stool talking through the phone to our "father" . It was an image difficult to conceive and visual. I walked over and stood behind Jude.

My "father" looked at me, and I look back.

The last memory I had of him was when he was very burly, worn plaid shirts and tuck them in his jeans, while wearing a black belt. He had a clean-cut; he didn't have a beard or a mustache. He always had pearly white teeth, and his hair was always slick back with gel. He was very high-maintenance for a guy. Now he is a different person. He is very lanky, his teeth are buttery yellow, and he has long, curly but messy sandy brown hair, and he has a beard! He looks like he is a homeless person! And, instead of his typical plaid outfit, and he is wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Hi, Callie." My "dad" mouthed through the glass.

I signaled Jude to move from the stool, which he did.

I sat down slowly and gave my "dad" one more look to the eyes, and then I consciously picked up the phone.

"Hi Callie" he said.

"Hey, Tom." I said knowingly I called him by his real name.

"What's up?" He asked.

"The sky." I said wittily.

"Geez, you are still Mrs. Grammar! I mean, how are you doing? You don't seem too happy?" He asked with a smile.

"I wonder why?" I asked sarcastically.

"To your concern, I am doing well. Just hanging out and relaxing in prison. I am getting out in a few years." He said with a smile.

"When, are you being release?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Six years." He said with a jaded sigh.

"Wow, small number." I said stoically.

"Yeah. The years flew by; you-you got-gotten so, so big." He stammers as a tear forms in his eye.

"Yeah, I know and you gotten so thin!" I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. Prison food is disgusting. I don't eat sometimes, and when I do eat it, it doesn't fill me up. It is like school lunch? He said with a chuckle.  
But I wasn't laughing or feeling empathy.

I mean you deserve it! Right? There's a reason why you are in here! So, why are you here?" I asked forcefully.

"Maybe, I should go." Brandon suggested.

"No, please stay." I turned around and said frankly.

"Who is that your boyfriend? My "dad" asked.

"Friend." I said being inconspicuously of what were talking about?

"Are you sure?" My "dad" said with a smile. "The way he rubbed your back and kissed you forehead, it's more like in a rom..."

"Stop being evasive! There's a reason why you are here and I know it has something to do with me and Jude! I exasperated as I slammed my fist on the glass.

"Some things are better kept secret."

"Some things are better kept secret? That's bullshit! Why are you here?" I exclaimed as I hit the glass once again.

"I want to know too, dad!" Jude said as he grabbed the phone from me and handed it back.

I can't believe Jude called him "dad".

"Fine!" my "dad" said infuriated.  
"When you guys were younger, I sold you for $400 worth of cocaine, meth, and heroine!" he exclaimed.

"That's bullshit! You are lying!"Your teeth were always white and pearly and your hair was always slick back with gel. You shaved your face almost everyday, you never had stubble. You were too high-maintenance to be doing drugs.

"Looks are deceiving, Callie! Don't you remember, Freddie?" He whispered.

Freddie?

Freddie?

Fred...

I froze. I remembered...

I was six and Jude was two. It was a hot and sunny summer. No clouds, just an ease and placid breeze; thus, I worn my favorite hot pink dress, with my white sandals. My "dad" was very jittery, especially when we arrived at Uncle Freddie's house, my "dad's" best friend. I saw Uncle Freddie standing outside of his house as if he was waiting for us. Our "dad" told us Freddie was going to be taking care of us for a while. I had an eerie gut feeling about something was imminent and that it will be atrocious. I screamed "daddy" as he was driving away, but he never came back. Then, Freddie took Jude and me inside his home. Freddie laid Jude to sleep and came inside his living room, where I was watching TV. He ogled me and a sly smirk grew on his face.

He took my hand and kissed it and told me I was "beautiful". I said "thanks" and smiled, but I felt very obnoxious; thus, I tried to pull my hand away. But, relentlessly Freddie snatches my hand back and he began to kiss my hand and moving up to arm to my neck then to my face. I pushed him away and I told him I didn't want it. But he grabbed my cheeks, as he stared deep into my eyes, and he told me I need it and he needs it. It's healthy. He told me it will make my hair grow like Rapunzel's. I envied girls with long hair when I was younger. So I accepted it and stopped fighting. He told me, I was a good girl and I loved being called a good girl. He slowly took off my underwear and I flinched. In a way I knew it was wrong, but I wanted my hair to be long. I dreamt of my hair going pass my stature. He whispered in my ear: "I love you. You are my little girl. Then, his fingers slowly sled up my legs, then to my thighs. Slowly he moved to my "privates."

But, the front door busted opened to reveal my dad.

"I came back for you and Jude." My "dad" said interrupting my thoughts.

"But, why did you sell me?" I asked as tears spilled from my eyes.

"Momentary, I cared a lot about drugs than I did about you. But I realized drugs are insignificant when it comes to my kids." He said frankly.

"You sure have a hard time showing it!" I said as more tears began to spill from my eyes.

"Callie, I love ..."

"No, you don't!" I chuckled.

"I do!" He shoots back.

V"No. You don't. You think you do. But, you don't! Every man whoever "loved" me, he hurts me. No guys want me as a girlfriend or wife. I am only a toy that they can play with, until they find another. So, I guess you are the same way."I said bluntly not caring if Jude or Brandon heard.

My "dad" looks up at Brandon.

What about your "friend"? My "dad" asked.

"I don't think, he thinks that. He seemed a little hurt when you said that too. "My "dad" said with a smile.

"Just a friend." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" He said as he left his eyebrows.

"Yes!" I hiss.

"I don't know about that. The way he looked at you while he was rubbing your back and kissing your forehead. It actually seems like he lo..."

"Don't say that! He will never. I'm broken and unwanted. He has potential. Never mind that. Why are you doing this? Saying all this bull!"I exasperated.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. When you were younger you put people in front of you. But, I want you to do something that will make you happy, not everyone else. I want you to love and be love; I want you to love yourself especially." My "dad" said.

"Who cares?" I exclaimed.

"You should! Jude does, I do, and your "friend" does. Make sure you keep your "friend" around. He might actually lo..."

"I have to go!" I exclaimed being evasive.

"Wait!" My "dad" said.

"I love you. You are my little girl." My "dad" said as he stared into my eyes.

"That's what Charlie said." I hissed as tears spilled from my eyes.

Impetuously, I left the non-contact visitation booth, and went pass the other booths. The other visitors looked at me like I was outlandish. But, I didn't care; I was in such a turmoil state.

"Callie!" Jude and Brandon called after me; but I didn't turn around.

My dad selling me for drugs?

Am I really that trifle?

Uncle Freddie. One of the few guys I trusted when I was younger?

Me being loved and happy?

Brandon loves me?

Everything is so damn confusing!

"Callie! Wait!" Brandon said catching up with me.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked confused.

"Do you love me?" I asked bluntly.


	9. Chapter 9:Do You Know(Ping Pong Song)

**Chapter 9: Do You Know(Ping Pong Song)**

Brandon's 

"Um..." I was saying until I was cut off by Jude calling Callie's name.

"Callie? Why did you run off?" He asked perplexed.

"Don't worry about it!" She exclaimed as she looked at me, and then walked away.

She exited the prison and me and Jude followed after her.

Awkwardly, we entered the car and I proceed to drive off from the prison. The drive was silent and obnoxious. Jude was awkwardly looking out the window at the desert we were driving through. Callie awkwardly had her head down as she sat with her legs crossed in the backseat with Jude, and I awkwardly drove the car. Suddenly the silence was broken.

"Stop, the car!" Callie shirked.

Impetuously, I slammed the breaks, sending my body to project forward.  
I turned around to ask Callie if she was okay, but she wasn't there. The car door was wide open and I saw Callie running franticly to a ditch filled with cactus and other plants. Callie fell to her knees, then onto her hands, and began to vomit.

Jude and I began to exit the car.

"Stay!" Callie said as she turned around and had vomit dripping for her mouth. She turned back around and proceeds to vomit again. After a minute or so, Callie stopped vomiting and walked away from the vomit. She sat down on the desert's ground, not to far from her vomit and she put her head into her hands.

"Maybe, I should ..." I began to say until Jude cut me off.

"No, I will go. I will talk to her. "He suggested.

I didn't say anything as he left the car. It is probably more of sibling thing to talk about anyway.

I watched as Jude consciously approached Callie and sat down next to her. Instantly, she wrapped her arms around him and began to sob into his shirt. Then, they started talking.

She is really upset.  
What happened in there?  
Why did she ask me if I loved her?

Do I love Callie?

Jude's P.O.V

I got out of the car, and consciously walked towards Callie, who had her head down.

"Hey, California." I said reluctantly.

"Don't call me that!" She exclaimed as her head was still down.

"Why? I called you that when I was a toddler, since I didn't know how to pronounce your name." I said as I sat down next to her.

Instantly, she wrapped her arms around me and began to sob into my shoulder.

"Cause, you're not going to love me anymore if I tell you!" Callie said as she tightens her hug around me.

"I love you! I love you after all these years, when you were gone." I said I rubbed her back.

"Are you sure, you don't hate me?" She asked as she lifts her head up and looks straight into my eyes. Her eyes were blood-shot red and puffy.  
"No, no. I will always love you, even if you kill someone." I said with a smile.

She returned the smile.

"How do you feel about strippers?" She asked unexpectedly.

"Um... I think they are exotic, sexy, flexible, fierce, feisty ..."

"Jude, I am stripper." She said as she cuts me off.

"Oh." I said with an awkward chuckle.

"Yep, and my stripper name is California." She said with a shrug.

I was shocked but not really. I mean she looked like someone who would strip when she was 16 years old. But I didn't think she will actually do it.

"So, why wouldn't I love you?" I asked curiously.

"Because strippers are selling their bodies for an exchange of money and mid-age men constantly harassing them." She said as she looked straight into my eyes.

"Who told you that?" I asked. I know she wouldn't tell herself that; whoever told her that, she must really care for them, because their words hurt her. And Callie doesn't let people, she doesn't' care about get to her.

"Brandon." She said.

Oh that explains a lot.

"Why did he tell you that?" I exasperated.

"He didn't mean to. It just came up, but I didn't tell him that I am a stripper." She said with a sigh.

"Hey, I said something good about strippers." I said with a chuckle.

Yeah, something weird and awkward." Callie said with a chuckle,

"See, there's a smile. But on a serious note: Why are you a stripper?" I asked hesitantly.

"Brandon." She said with a sigh.

"What! Is he forcing you or something? Brandon is not the type!" I exclaimed perplexed.

"No. No, he is having money problems; but he doesn't know that I know that." She said frankly.

"What type of money problems?" I asked being curious and nosy.

"I see a lot of unpaid bills; like seven bills everyday. I just want him to have an easy life and be happy." She said flatly.

"Are you happy?" I asked forcefully.

"Does it matter?" She shots back.

"Yes, it does matter! Instead of making others happy, why don't you try to make yourself happy for a change?" I exclaimed.

"Why is everyone telling that?" She asked infuriated.

"Because it's true!" I exclaimed.

"Who cares? Nobody loves me or will ever love me." I exclaimed.

"That's not true." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes it is. Our "dad" sold us to Uncle Freddie for $400 worth of drugs. Then Freddie tried to molest me. He is supposed to be our "dad"! Uncle Freddie was one of the few guys I trusted. Then, there was Liam and now Mark." She said as tears began to spill for her eyes.

"Who is Mark?" I asked.

She told me the whole story. From Mark's cheating to the secret engagement to when Mark tried to rape her, and up to now. Every word she said she stammered because she couldn't stop crying.

When, Callie's crying got a little bit more controlled, I stood her up and walked her to the car and we entered the backseat. Brandon looked through the driver's mirror at us and began to drive off. Callie's cries muffled into my shirt.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

The drive to Jude's house was very obnoxious. Listening to Callie's sobs for hours broke my heart.

I stopped in front of Jude's house. Jude whispered something in Callie's ear and she "okay".

"Bye, Brandon it was nice to see you."  
Jude said.

"Bye, it was nice to see you too." I said frankly as I gave him a bromance handshake.

With that he exited the car and he went inside the Fosters' home. I began to drive off; it's still awkward and silent. Thankfully Callie had stopped crying.

"Umm, Brandon. I was wondering can we go to the Sprint store. I need to get a phone."She said shyly.

"Ok." I said.

After 30 more minutes of driving to the phone store, we were finally there.

We got out of the car and entered the Sprint store and Callie began to look around for a phone. I followed behind her.

**Callie's P.O.V**

This is the first time I have been out in public in three months. Gosh, I hope I don't see anyone I know, especially Mark.

"Umm, what about this one?" I asked as I pointed to a flip phone.

"Callie, it doesn't even have a camera. I thought you loved taking pictures. "

"Yeah, you're right, but I kind of loss interest." I lied.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, I guess I grew up. What about an iPhone?" I said pointing to the iPhone 8."

"Oh no. They crack too easily." Brandon said as he shook his head.

"How do you know?" I asked with a forced smile.

"I had two." He said with a smile.

I chuckled.

"What bout the 2022 Samsung Galaxy 6?" He asked as he handed me the purple-colored phone.

"Ewe, purple." I asked as I furrowed my eyes.

"What wrong with purple?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing. I am not girly girl." I said with another forced smile.

"Okay, the white" he said as he hands me the white-colored phone.

"This is the same as your phone." I said with another forced smile.

"Then, we can be twins!" He said with a squeal.

This time I genuinely smiled.

"I don't knnnooww." I said playfully.

"It can take up to 40 pictures in five seconds!" He said as he held up five fingers.

"Cool. What else?" I asked being impressed by the camera.

"You can zoom in on the picture by 30xs and it will still show in HD. Um, it comes with 150 different photo editing styles. Like sepia, black and white, etc." he said with a smile.

"Ok, I am definitely getting this. To be honest, I would like to start taking pictures again." I said as I got into the long line and Brandon followed.

We stood awkwardly in the line for three minutes until Brandon cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I will pay for it." Brandon said.

"No, its okay I have money." I said as I pull out $900.

"Oh, ok." He said astonished as he looked at the money.

We stood in silence until we reached the front desk.

"Hi, I am Vanessa. How may I help you?"

"I would like to activate a two year contact" I said politely.

"Ok. What phone would you like?" She asked with a smile.

"The 2022 Samsung Galaxy 6." I said.

"Ooo, you're lucky you got the last one. I will be right back." She said as she went to the back of the store, leaving me and Brandon alone.

"Umm, can I ask you a question?" Brandon said as he cleared his throat.

"Sure." I said as I hoped it wouldn't be an awkward question.

"Um, why did you ask me if I loved you?" He said looking down at his feet.

"What is the greatest pain you ever felt?" I asked him.

"When my mother was shot." He said confused by my unexpected question.

"I'm back." Vanessa came back smiling and skittish.

"I need your name." Vanessa said.

"Callie Jacobs."

"Ooo, pretty name." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said flatly.

"Address." She said as she typed into the computer.

Brandon told her the address then, I paid her the money for the phone. Vanessa gave me a sheet with my number on it.

"Have a great day." She said to me with a smile.

"You too." I said flatly.

"Bye, handsome." She said to Brandon as she smiled and waved.

"Thanks and bye." Brandon said with a smile; feeling flatter but uninterested.

We exited the store and entered the car. Brandon began to drive off and once again awkwardness filled the car.

"How did you feel?" I asked.

"About what?" Brandon asked.

"When Stef was shot. How did you feel?" I asked.

"It's was an indescribable feeling." Brandon said.

"One word." I said as I looked at him.

"Turmoil." He said as he looked back at me.

"Imagine reliving that day everyday you live; feeling that turmoil feeling continuously everyday. How will you feel?"I asked as I looked out the window at the road signs. I took out my phone out and snag shots of some of the signs.

"Unhappy." He said with a sign.

"What else?" I asked.

"Hopeless."

"Angry."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't do anything; just watched and hoped for the best." He said openly.

"Could you have talk to someone?" I asked.

"Yeah, but my dad wouldn't understand because he was always drunk. But, I talked to you and Lena about it, but I didn't talk to the twins because I was really angry with them." He said with a sigh.

"Maybe, the gun shot was fatal. Maybe, I wasn't around for you to talk to. Maybe Lena wasn't around either, since you couldn't talk to the twins or Mike. Not to mention, no one will understand your situation. How will you feel?"

"Angry because no one will understand me. Hopeless because no one will understand me." He said bluntly.

"Maybe the twins were never adopted and Stef never married Lena. Maybe the twins, Lena and I never came into your life. And Mike was never in the picture. And Stef, the only person who you ever felt like loved you, had died. How will you feel?" I asked.

"Hopeless." He said.

"What else?" I asked a bit forcefully.

"Unloved." he finally said.

"Now you see why I asked. Almost every guy, I genuinely cared about, never seemed to care about me. Sorry if I asked you; it was an impulsive question caused by me getting into my feelings." I said with a sigh.

"It's okay, Callie. But that's not true; I care a lot about you Callie. I love you Callie." He said softly as he looked in my eyes.

I didn't say anything I just smiled as a tear spilled for my eyes.

"I wished my "dad" felt that way." I said as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"I am sure he does, because you are Callie." He said flattering me.

Thanks, but I don't think so." I said honestly.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

Reluctantly, I began to tell him the whole story; from the drugs to the imminent molestation. I stammered and sob out most of the story. Eventually, Brandon had pulled the car over and wrapped his arms around me. He told me, crying was okay, it eases the pain. But crying is a sign of weakness. Soon I had fallen asleep. I woke up in Brandon's bed and my new phone lay next to me. I took the phone and began to dial Charlie's number. I miss my father.

"Hello?" He said with a horse voice.

"Hi, dad." I said as I began to weep into the phone.


	10. Chapter 10: Live and Die

**Thanks for all the reviews especially to DontStopBelievingLove, Shae, and diamond120.**

**To the guest, who complimented me on my updating, I just want to say thank you.**

**To PLLHabel, yes that is right. Sorry if I confused you.**

* * *

** Chapter 10: Live and Die.**

**Two weeks later**

**Callie's P.O.V**

Since the day I visited my "dad" in jail; I talked to Charlie non-stop. We talked about everything. We talked about my "dad", Uncle Freddie, the prison, Jude, Brandon, etc. Since, Charlie was in the hospital, I talked to him in person. When Brandon drops me off for work, I'll just walk to the hospital. I did it for an entire two weeks; it's only an hour walk, but it's worth it. I am not worry about work; I called and told them I was visiting Charlie, they knew how close I am with him. The only thing I am worry about is Brandon. If he found out that I visited Charlie instead of going to work, then he might find out that Charlie is my boss. If he found out Charlie is my boss; he will find out my actual job. I can't risk that. But never mind that. What is more paramount is that it has been more than two weeks and Charlie is still alive. He was supposed to die in two weeks or less. I think he is actually going to beat lung cancer. Hopefully.

Today, I am in the hospital's elevator, going to visit Charlie. The elevator's doors opened revealing the fourth floor, the floor I am so familiar with. I walked down the hallway to the room labeled 417. I entered the room and sat on the visitor's chair. I grabbed Charlie's hand and began to speak.

"Hey, Charlie." I whispered with a smile.

"Hey, Darling." He said weakly.

"How you been?" I asked with a half-smile.

"Dying." He said with a cough.

"Don't say that." I said as my smile dwindled.

"We live and we die." He said as he looked straight into my eyes.

"Yeah, but you are not going to die." I said as a tear dropped from my eye.

"I know it has been more than two weeks, but look at me Callie. Don't I look like a dying man?" He said gesturing to his body.

"No, you look like a sick man and when you're sick, you will get better." I said as more tears began to pour from my eyes.

"That is not always the case, Callie. The doctor said two weeks, he was just estimating." He said with another cough.

"Sometimes the doctors are wrong. They told me, my mother was going to be okay. But, she..." I said as more and more tears began to fall.

"It's okay Callie. But, I when I die I am going to be rejuvenated. I am going have my hair back too." He said with a chuckle.

I could help but laugh, as I wiped my tears away.

"You're pretty bald." I said as I slick back the hair he has left. Then my hand became greasy and sticky from the hair gel.

"And I will have my sexy swagger back too." He said with a weak laugh, which turned into a cough.

"You have just ruined the word "swagger" for everyone." I said with a smile.

"There's your pretty smile!" He said as he smiled back.

"Here, Callie." He said as he handed me four sheets of paper.

"What's this?" I said as I looked at the paper quizzically, and I began read through it. "Dive in a pool full of jelly?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed.

"My bucket list. I wish I can complete it; it would make me really happy." He said with a sigh.

"Oh." I said stoically.

"Hey Callie, what makes you happy?" He asked sitting up from his hospital bed.

"Seeing you happy." I said openly.

"But, do you know what will make _Charlie _happy?" He asked as he pointed his thumbs to himself.

"What?" I said as I read the ridiculous but seemly fun bucket list.

"Seeing _you_ happy. What will make you happy right now, other than me being healthy?" Charlie asked

"I don't know." I said.

"Think Callie." Charlie said.

"Being loved." I said absentmindedly.

"But I have you and Jude." I said.

"But, that is something different. Who else loves you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Nobody" I said.

"What about Lena and Stef?" He asked.

"They probably hate me for running off without an explanation." I said with a sigh.

"I don't think they do." Charlie said.

"Well…." I said with another sigh.

"What about Brandon?" Charlie asked.

"I mean I care about him a lot. But I don't think he cares about me the same way. It's the same with every guy." I said with a frown.

"I am sure **_he _**does. But, you have trust issues, Callie."

"I know." I said with a half-smile.

Charlie lean in and kiss my cheek and began to speak.

"Bring Brandon to my funeral, I want to meet him." Charlie said with a laugh, which turned into a cough. Then he began to lie back on his hospital bed.

"He seems like a very caring guy." Charlie said.

"He is." I said.

"Stick with Brandon; he seems to make you sane." He said with a chuckle.

"I will try." I said as tears began to flood from my eyes again.

"I just want you be happy. Complete your dream career, get marry, have kids, Fall in love. Do the things I _will _never do…. Do you remember when I told you about Stephanie?"

"The one who got away." I said with a sympathetic smile, as more tears spilled from my eyes.

"The one who I _pushed_ away. She was always by my side, from my drug addiction to when I lost my mother. She helped me through so much; more than anyone ever did. But I pushed her away. I don't remember why or how, because that was 19 years ago. But, I regret it, every day I wake up. The last thing I said to her was "I don't love you, and I will never will." But I didn't mean it, and to be honest I am still in love with her." He said with a sigh.

"I am sure she knew you didn't mean it." I said with a half-smile.

"Hopefully." He said with a smile.

"But, what about Leslie, Eleanor, and Mary Ann, were you in love with them?" I asked reluctantly as I named his ex-girlfriends.

"Of course, but they weren't Stephanie. So if you do fall in love, make sure is it not with the wrong person, and don't push them away!" Charlie said with a smile.

"Maybe, I am stuck between two people?" I asked curiously.

"Choose the guy that will make you a better person." He said with a cough.

"Okay." I whispered.

Charlie began to blank continuously and his breathing became very heavy and rapid. Charlie took my hand; he squeezes my hand then kisses it.

"I love you, Dad." I said as tears spilled from my eyes.

"I love you too, Callie." He said as his grip around my hand loosens. Then, he began to close his eyes.

Then, before I knew it, the vociferous, and unending beeping sound of the heart monitor filled the room.

"Charlie?"

**To be continued…..**


	11. Chapter 11:Live and Die (Part 2)

**Sorry for leaving you guys hanging.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Live and Die (Part 2 )**

**Callie's P.O.V**

"Charlie!" I exclaimed as I shoot up from my seat.

"Charlie!" I frantically moved closer to his hospital bed.

"Charlie" I began to continuously tap his face, trying to_wake_ him up.

"You can't do this Charlie!"

"Oh, God! Please no! God don't do this!"

I exclaimed as tears spilled from my eyes and fell upon Charlie's lifeless body.

"No! God, I won't let you do this!" I gruff through my teeth as I positioned my hands, one on top of another and began to push up and down on Charlie's heart.

I frantically continued to push and push and push and push onto his heart. Abruptly, doctors and nurse seethe into the room. Two male nurses pulled me away from Charlie, and wrestled me out of the room.

"No!" I screamed in agony as I viciously kick one the male nurse in the testes.

"Charlie!" I said as I tried to reach out for him but I was already in the hospital's hallway.

I bit and kicked and screamed in terror until I became too tired to fight.

The two male nurses released me, as they sat me down on the floor, next to the Charlie's death room. A female nurse exited the room, stood in front of me, and looks down on me. As I look up at her.

"I am sorry. We did the best we could." She said.

"I-I know-know you did. Tha-thank you." I stammered with my head down.

The doctors began to carry Charlie's lifeless body of the room. They had place a white sheet over his face. I watched as I cried uncontrollably.

"Do you have someone to pick you?" The nurse asked.

I shook my head, as I stood up from the ground and I walked away slowly, still shaking and crying uncontrollably. The nurse called after me, and I looked back one more time, but I never responded. I entered the elevator and cried more than I did before. The elevator's doors opened and I exited.

I stood outside of the hospital and it began to rain. The thunder shrieked, the lighting lit up the somber sky, and the rain pattered quickly against the concrete. But, I didn't care. I began to amble into the rain and down the street.

* * *

**55 Minutes later. **

I stood in front of the diner, and then finally entered it. I walked up to the host, who was dressed in all black. My eyes still puffy, and I am still crying uncontrollably but I didn't care.

"Are you okay?" The host asked concerned.

Do I look okay?

Before I could I have spoken, I heard someone called my name.

"Callie?" Brandon said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bran-Brandon." I said as I returned the hug.

He rubbed my back and sat me down in the restaurant's waiting room.

"Callie, I will be right back." Brandon whispered as he departed from me.

I feel stupid for coming here.

Moments later, Brandon returned.

"Let's go, Callie." Brandon said standing me up.

"What-what about?" I stammered as I continued to sob uncontrollably.

"I took off, Callie don't worry. This is more important." He said as he took his hoodie, putting it around me and covered my head with the hood.

We exited the restaurant and entered the car. I couldn't speak because I was too busy crying. As soon as we got into the apartment, Brandon sat me down on the couch.

"So, what's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"Charlie." I finally said after three minutes in silence.

"Is he okay?" Brandon asked reluctantly.

"He died." I said as bit down on my lips.

Brandon became silent, and I continued to talk.

"It-it felt like a dream. Ever-everything happened so fast, an-and felt so sur-surreal." I stammered said as I brought my knees to my face.

"Damn. Just yesterday I was in his hospital room playing cards with him. The day before that we were watching a movie marathon…" I continued to talk about how I visited Charlie every day for two weeks instead of going to work and how much fun I had hanging out with him. Surprisingly, Brandon didn't get mad; he just listened as he rubbed my back. He listened to my pains and sorrows. When my cries deepen as I told him I witnessed Charlie's death; he continued to let _me _talk. It was nice to talk with someone about my feelings without being interrupted or judge. Approximately, after six hours of crying, my cries became more controlled until they finally stopped. I laid in silence on Brandon's lap.

"Can you sing me a song?" I asked as I sniffed.

"Which song?" Brandon whispered.

"The one my mother sang to me, when I was younger." I whispered.

Surprisingly, he remembered. He began to sing "Holy Night; hitting every note and pitch perfectly just like my mother. I slowly closed my eyes and everything went black.

* * *

**8:30AM**

I woke up in Brandon's bed; an aroma of something sugary filled the room. I walked out of the bedroom to see French toast and hash browns on two plates at the dining room table.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Brandon said with a smile as he sat down at the table.

"Hi." I said sleepy as I joined Brandon at the table, who was sitting across from me. I sat in the chair that had the hoodie I was wearing yesterday hung from it. I place my hand inside the pockets to find Charlie's bucket list.

"Here" I said as I gave Brandon the four sheets of paper, which were wet from the rain.

"What's this?" Brandon asked quizzically as he read the paper.

"It's Charlie's bucket list." I said with a sigh.

"Oh….. These activities are ridiculous but seemly fun. " He said with a smile.

"Same thing I said! Charlie always had fun, despite the situation." I said with a sigh.

"He was an interesting character." Brandon said with a chuckle as he continued to read over the paper.

"Yeah I know. That's why I love him…. He said if he had completed his bucket list, it would have made him really happy." I said with a half-smile.

"We should do them!" Brandon exclaimed.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Yeah…. You said that if he completed it he would have made him happy. If _we _complete it, it could be a like tribute to him." Brandon said with a smile.

"Ummmm….." I said.

"Come on, Callie. Diving in a pool of jelly, covering a car with sticky notes! We could totally do that!" Brandon said excitedly.

"I don't know." I said unsure.

"Prwetty plweaseeee." Brandon pouted with a puppy dog face.

I gave him the "really" look.

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Yay!" Brandon said with a girly squeal as he clapped his hands.

I couldn't help but laugh. We began to eat in silence for about five minutes.

"Thanks B." I said as I grabbed my plate and silverware, and I walked towards him grabbing his dirty plate, and silverware. I placed them in the sink and began to wash them.

"You're welcome, California." He said as he turned around, and looked at me. I look back at him.

My heart dropped.

"Why did you call me that?" I said stoically, as I turned away from him and continued to wash the plates. I hope I didn't say anything to him last night, while I was crying.

"I remembered Jude used to call you that when he was 12 years old." He said with a half-smile as he sipped on his coffee.

"Oh, I grew out of that name. What about you? Did you grow out of B?" I said trying to avoid the any other questions involving California.

"I still like it. Are you going to work today?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Um. I guess." I said reluctantly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah…. Brandon can I ask you a question?" I said as I closed my eyes.

"Sure." He said.

"Would like to come to Charlie's funeral with me?" I asked shyly.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

After, Brandon and I clean up the kitchen. We took our showers. We were out of the house by 8:55AM; we entered the car and Brandon drove me to the hotel. Reluctantly, I got out of the car and watched as Brandon drove away. This time I didn't enter the hotel; I simply walked to the strip club around the corner. I entered the club from the back and I simultaneously heard sobs. I enter the makeup room and saw all the girls huddled up together, sobbing and rubbing each other's back.

I join in and began to cry with the rest of the girls.

We talked for hours of the wonderful memories we had with Charlie. Like, how he was a good role-model, respect us like we are females and not sluts, and importantly how he affected our life's' in the most incredible way possible. Before we knew it, the clock struck noon.

Showtime.

Some girls began applying makeup, to hide their puffy eyes, and red cheeks.

Other girls began to get dress in salacious outfits.

A few began to wrap a tourniquet around their upper arm before injecting a needle into their inner elbow.

I watched as in a snap of finger they laid their heads back and began to smile.

_I really need a smile._

I began to walk pass Sam who was injecting herself with a needle.

"Hey, Callie you want some." Sam said with a wide and unbelievable smile.

She said asked me, like it was candy or some type of food. So, it must be very trifle; thus it must not be that harmful.

I nodded as I sat next to the cheerful Sam.

I bit my lip as she began to strap my upper arm. It felt like the blood circulation had stopped. She filled the barrel of the needle with an unknown thick brown substance from a heated spoon with the same substance in it.

"Don't worry baby doll you are going to feel real happy." She said rubbed my inner elbow with her thumb, then with an alcohol swab. Before I knew she inserts the needle into my vein and slowly pushed down on plunger.

**To be continued**...


	12. Chapter 12:Live and Die (Conclusion)

**Sorry for the complications of mixing up the chapters again! FML I feel stupid -_-**

**I was really rushing to upload it. Thank you to the guest and anncody87 for telling me. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Live and Die (Conclusion)**

**Callie's P.O.V**

Nothing.

I didn't feel anything. I guess that was a total waste.

"Callie, you are up next. " One of the strippers said.

"Alright." I said sluggish as I lazily walked to the stairwell which leads to the stage. I put on my masquerade mask, so the guys won't know who I am.

Callie drugs?

Really?

Why would I do something so stupid?! Drugs are not going to bring back Charlie. What happened to "drugs aren't an option." I guess I can't keep my promises with people nor myself.

I stood behind the red curtains and waited for my cue. Unexpectedly a random female approached my right side. She is a very exotic. She has long and curly jet-black hair,high-cheek bones, full lips,and a curvy body.

"Hello." She said with a Hispanic accent.

"Hey" I said back.

"Introducing California and our guest, The Terminator!" The host announced as the curtains drew apart.

I did a sexy catwalk to one of the poles that was on the stage. The unknown girl slowly and seductively crawled to the vociferous men. Before I knew it she was shaking her ass in their faces,while the men slapped it. I continued to grind on the pole, and began to swing around and around. Suddenly my face became flushed, my mouth became dry, and my limbs began to feel heavy. Then a smile crept upon my face because I felt so relaxed and at peace. This feeling feels amazing. Nothing in the world matters. I don't feel endangered or sad or trifle or disgusted with myself, because nothing matters!

After our performance,the unknown girl and I left the stage laughing and smiling. Wow, that's the first. We walk down the stairs and enters the dressing room.

"Hey, what your name?" I asked her.

"Alyssa, what about you?" Alyssa asked with a smile.

"I am Callie. " I said as I returned the smile.

"In the flesh. I heard a lot about you." Alyssa said with a smile.

"You know me?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am Charlie's niece." She said with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't know he had siblings. " I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Yeah, his brother, my dad, died at the age of 17; before that happened I was conceived. Charlie never liked talking about neither do I." She said with a sigh.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. " I said sympathetically.

"It's okay. When you lose a parent young, you don't remember them, so it won't hurt as much. It was just hard growing up without a father figure." She said with a sad smile.

"I know how you feel." I said.

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked.

"My "dad" went to prison and my mother died, when I was younger; thus I became a foster kid. " I said absent-mindedly.

"Oh I am sorry." She said.

"It's cool." I said with a shrug.

Alyssa and I continued to talk. I don't know if it was the drugs, but I feel like I could trust her. She is really cool to talk with and she is really funny. Alyssa told me she grew up in Brazil, majority of her life with her mom and grandmother. She never had a father figure in her life, since her father died before she was born and her mother is recluse. But she seemed okay with it.

Then I told her, how I was in foster care, until I turned 18. But, that was a lie of course. I wasn't that high to tell her the truth why I ran away. But other that we hit it off.

"Do you want to do something later?" She asked giving me a hopefully look.

"Ummmm ... I can't, I am hanging out with my friend Brandon." I said with a smile.

"Brandon? Who is this Brandon?" She asked with a smile.

"My friend." I said with a chuckle.

"Is he cute?" She asked with a mischievous smile.

"Why? You want to date him?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Depends. I don't know, tell me about him." She said with the same mischievous smile.

"He is funny, talent, and smart." I said blandly. Why is she taking such an interest in Brandon?

"I need stronger words, more details. How about the appearance?" She asked.

"He is tall, like 6'; which is an amazing stature,nice lips, and beautiful green eyes, that you can't help but get lost into sometimes." I said as I didn't notice myself smiling.

"How about the sex?" She said with a smile.

"Sex? There's isn't any sex. Our relationship is complete platonic."

"Really?" She asked with a really expression on her face.

"Yeah." I said with a chuckle.

"Yet.." She said with a smile.

"Whatever." I said as I playfully as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

We both laughed.

"Hold on, one second. " Alyssa said as she rushed to the bathroom,pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

I could hear her say yes and no a lot. I could have sworn she said Brandon's name. She is probably on the phone with a guy named Brandon.

"Did you miss me?" She said as she returned from the bathroom.

"Actually I did." I said with a chuckle.

We continued to talk about almost everything like our favorite clothing stores, favorite shoes, and even One Direction. We were like teenagers girls. Eventually the drugs worn off and I began to feel gloomy and doleful again. But having Alyssa by my side made it easier. The strip club is imminent to close, and Alyssa and I were of course talking and laughing. Then we began to talk about Charlie and I couldn't help but to cry. I felt so relaxed,placid, and _happy_ but now I feel dead, tumult, and _unhappy_.

Alyssa told me its okay to cry; it will make me _happy_. She said "I deserve to be _happy"._

She's right.

I departed from Alyssa and I headed towards Sam who was talking to Tiffany, who was injecting herself.

"Sam, can I get more of that stuff." I asked as my eyes were puffy and red.

"Sure Sweetie. Come here and sit down and I'll strap you up. " She said with a smile.

I ambled to the seat next to Sam, and I sat down. Like she did before she strap my upper arm with a tourniquet, she filled the barrel of the needle with an unknown thick brown substance from a heated spoon with the same substance and she inserts the needle into my vein and slowly pushed down on plunger.

"What's this stuff anyway?" I asked.

"Heroine. The greatest thing you will ever endure." She said with a smile.

Soon,I had that happy feeling again. I felt so relaxed; my limbs and eyes felt heavy making me sleepily. I called Brandon telling him to pick me up. I told Alyssa she could come with me to meet Brandon. But she said she would like to stay with the girls and talk.

After, that I exited the strip club and walked drowsily to the hotel where I waited for Brandon. Moments later Brandon appeared.

"Hey B." I said as I hopped into the car and slouch into the car seat.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked concerned.

I slowly turned my head to him and smiled.

"Never better." I said.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, eventually everything became black.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

I realized Callie had fallen asleep because her vociferous snores echoed throughout the car, I guess we are not starting on Charlie's bucket list today. She whispered rainbows and unicorns in her sleep on the drive home. It's like she is on drugs or something, but Callie will never do that.

I parked the car in front of the apartment building. I tried to wake up Callie, but she was dead asleep. I exited the car and went around to Callie's side of the car. I opened the door and tried to wake her up again. But she was dead asleep; thus I picked her up in bridal style and I walked inside the apartment building. I opened the front door of my apartment and walked to the bedroom with Callie still in my arms.

I laid her on the bed; I started to leave until I felt a strong tug on my shirt.

"What's wrong?" I said caught off guard by her strong tug.

"Please don't go yet." She said sleepily.

"I am just scared." She said with a chuckle as she sat up and wrapped her arms around me.

"Scared of what?" I said with a smile, thinking it was just a joke.

"Scared of Mark. Scared of him finding me and trying to rape and kill me again. " She said as she moans against my chest.

"_Again_?" I asked seethed.

"Mmhhmm." She said sleepily against my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." She whispered weakly as she loosens her grip around me and began to lean back.

"I am not going to let him hurt you,Callie." I said verily as I helped her lay on the bed.

"Promise?" She whispered as she lifts her left pinky up weakly.

"Promise." I said as I intertwined my pinky with hers.

And it's a promise I will keep. I know what I have to do now; even if it kills me.


	13. Chapter 13: Hostile Acts

**Chapter 14: Hostile Acts**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

My eyes began to flicker open as the sunlight crept through the bedroom window.I felt a slight heaviness on my left side of my chest. I looked down to see Callie sound asleep; her vociferous snores echoed throughout the room.

I looked at my wristwatch and the time read 8:25AM.

"Hey Callie." I whispered as I moved the strands of hair out of her face.

No responds.

"Callie." I whispered again but this time slightly shaking her.

"Mmm... " Callie moans as she slightly looked up at me.

"Why are you in bed with me ?" Callie asked sleepily against my chest.

"We had sex." I whispered.

"What?" She exclaimed as she lifted her head up.

"I am kidding." I said with a chuckle.

Callie chuckled.

"Then what's the real reason?" She asked as she putted her head back on my chest.

"You told me to stay." I said perplexed.

"I did?" She asked perplexed.

She must had been really tired last night. She might not remember what she told me about Mark, so I shouldn't bring it up.

"Mmhhmm." I murmured.

"Oh ...Thanks B." She said as she rubbed my chest.

"You're welcome, but it's time to go to work. " I whispered.

"Ugh, I don't wanna get up." She complained.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. " I whispered into her ear.

"Brandon stop." Callie said with a chuckle as she playfully pushed me away from her ear.

"Then get up." I said with a laugh.

"Five more minutes?" She asked as she looked up at me.

"Fine." I said with a smile as I departed from her and got up.

"Pancakes please?" Callie muffled.

"Sure." I realized I haven't made pancakes for her in a while.

After fixing up the pancakes and setting them on the table; I made myself a salad without dressing and a glass of raw eggs. Soon, Callie drowsily came out of the bedroom.

"Hey B." She said sleepily.

"Hey." I said as I scarfed down the eggs.

"What's that?" Callie asked as she noticed the eggs in the glass.

"Eggs...Protein." I said as I began to eat the odious salad.

"What for?" She asked as she ate her mouthwatering pancakes.

"No reason." I bluffed.

"Is it good?" Callie asked curiously as she looked up at me.

"Yeah." I bluffed once again.

After, I forcefully scarfed down the eggs plus the salad, and Callie finished eating her delicious pancakes, me and Callie began to wash the dishes together. While Callie was taking her shower,I placed my duffle bag inside the trunk of the car. After, I took my shower and got dress; Callie and I egressed the house and entered the car.

Like everyday for the last three months and three weeks I dropped Callie off at the hotel where she worked.

"Bye B." Callie said as she waved at me.

"Bye,Callie." I said as I drove off.

I drove passed the diner where I worked and continued down the road until I saw the gym. I parked into the local gym's parking lot, and egressed the car. I took my duffle bag out of the trunk and I entered the gym.

The gym was a colossal, two leveled building with air conditioning. The first level was divided into two sections: The right-hand section was weight lifting and bodybuilding machines and the left-hand section was running and walking machines. (I always stuck to the left side of the gym).On the second level of the gym there were steam rooms, a swimming pool and a jacuzzi.

I walked to the desk receptionist. The receptionist was a very attractive female. She had long, curly,light-brown hair, high-cheekbones, full lips and dark green eyes.

"Hey Mr.B." The desk receptionist said with a smile.

"Hey Charissa." I said with a smile.

"Haven't seen you in a while. You're account has been deactivated for not paying your monthly gym fee. " She said as she typed into the computer.

"Well, I have been busy." I said with a smile.

"Ooo, I sense with a girlfriend." Charissa said with a smile.

"A girl friend." I emphasized.

"Whatever B." Charissa said playfully.

We chuckled.

"What happened to Tayla?" Charissa asked.

"She cheated on me with Henry. " I said with a sigh.

" I need your Credit card...But gasp! Henry? " Charissa asked with her mouth wide opened.

"Mmhhmm... My best friend for three years." I seethed as I handed her my credit card to reactive my account.

"Wow! How did you found out?" She asked nosily.

"Henry spilled the beans, but Tayla denied." I said with a chuckle.

"I am sorry to hear that Brandon." Charissa said as she reached out and touched my hand.

"Shit happens." I said blandly as I removed my hand from Charissa's hand and walked away.

Cold?

Yes.

Uninterested?

Defiantly.

I walked into the locker room and changed into my gym shorts, a muscle t-shirt and running shoes. I placed my clothes and the duffle bag into my reserved locker. I walked to the section with weight lifting and bodybuilding machines. I looked around to see hefty and burly men with titanic muscles lifting 200 lb. dumbbells as their veins peak through the arms and face.

I will never achieve that; they had muscles on top of muscles, on top of muscles! I bet they had muscles on their eyeballs!

"Hey, Shrimp." A weight lifter said as he gently tapped my upper arm but felt more like a push.

I gave him a head nod as I lifted a 50 lb. dumbbell in my right arm . But frantically dropping it onto the ground because it was too heavy; inducing everyone to look at me.

Great !

Attention!

"Try 20." The weight lifter said. The weight lifter was a hefty male with a buzz cut, who was wearing a blue muscle shirt to reveal his titanic muscles.

Instead of being hostile, I listened to him and began to lift the 20 lb. dumbbell. Slightly heavy ,but it could do.

"Heavy?" The weight lifter asked.

"Slightly." I grunted through my teeth  
as I lifted the dumbbell.

"Excellent." The weight lifter said.

"I am Brandon." I said as I placed the dumbbell on the ground and introduced myself with a handshake.

"Tyler." He said as he shook my hand.

"Are you an extreme weight lifter?" I asked as I was examining his biceps.

"Sort of. Are you a newbie?" Tyler asked.

"Yep... How did you know?" I asked as I started to lift the dumbbell again.

"Dude, you never lift weights without a trainer." Tyler said with a smile as he slowly took the dumbbell out of my hand.

I used to hate being called "Dude" but, I forgot why.

"Do you know where I can find one? " I asked curiously.

"You're looking at one. But before you ask me to train you , you have to know the rules of a newbie." Tyler said.

" I'm listening." I said intrigued.

"Like I said before never lift weights without a trainer." Tyler said.

"Got that. " I said.

"Lift light or no added weight; it's the safest and the most effective way for newbies. Make sure to pace yourself; not too fast, just go slow."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Tyler said as a very attractive female,who had salacious long legs walked by.

"Don't try to impress the ladies." Tyler said pointing to her.

"Oh, we don't have to worry about that. " I said verily.

"Are you gay?" Tyler asked bluntly followed by a chuckle.

"No... It just...I don't know.." I said perplexed.

"Okay,that's good...What did you eat for breakfast?" Tyler asked changing the subject.

"Dry vegetable salad and raw eggs." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"That's good... Be sure to eat protein, fruits, vegetables and nuts. Trust me, it will get better after a while." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Are you sure?" I asked with chuckle.

"Positive... You seem very serious about this. " Tyler said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"You have no idea." I said with a chuckle.

"Okay, now lift the dumbbell in your right hand and pace yourself. Do 10 reps and 3 sets. " Tyler said gesturing to the dumbbell.

I slowly lifted the dumbbell while Tyler gave me tips for a newbie.  
After 5 minutes of weighting lifting I stopped abruptly, not completing my sets.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked confused.

"I can't... Too-too tried." I stammered as I was slightly fatigued.

"After 5 minutes?!" Tyler exclaimed.

I began to the lift the dumbbell in my left hand.

"Brandon, you can't give up so fast. "

" I know." I grunted through my teeth as I was lifting the dumbbell.

"Okay dude ... I don't know why you are you lifting weights but whatever it is, it seems you are very,very serious about it. " Tyler said.

"Serious cant even describe it. " I grunted as I continued to lift the dumbbell.

"Whatever it is... Just keep that on your mind Bro, and if you don't succeed at building up your muscles you will fail." Tyler said with a sigh.

He rights.

I continued to lift the weights for 10 minutes; this time I completed more sets then needed.

"Good job, Bro." Tyler said as he patted my back.

"Thanks." I said as I switched the dumbbell onto my right.

After working on my bisects, I began to work on my abdomen. Extremely difficult at first, but not impossible. After, enduring slightly painful crunches and the "supine bicycle" ( an exercise for the abdomen), I began to lift weights again.

I did this for a hour; 30 minutes for the bisects and 30 for the abdomen. Tyler told me to take a 10 minute break because he said I was pushing myself too hard.

After my 10 minutes of rest, Tyler approached me.

"Be patient Dude; you are not going get buff instantly. " Tyler said patting my back while I was lifting the weights.

After another hour of weight lifting and working on my abs, I became extremely fatigued.

"My muscles are aching. " I exclaimed.

"That's good; work out until fatigue. Come back Wednesday, so your muscles can relax, heal and build up. " Tyler said gesturing to my bisects.

"So if today is Monday and I have to come back Wednesday... I have to come back every other day?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, Dude." Tyler said with a chuckle.

"Thanks." I said as I gave him a fist bump.

"You're welcome and remember if your muscles are still sore on Wednesday, come back Thursday. "  
Tyler said.

"Alright. Bye Tyler. " I said as I walked away and waved goodbye.

"Peace,Bro. " Tyler called out after me.

I was walking passed Charissa who gave me a flirtatious wave goodbye.

I gave her a bluff smile.

I egressed the gym, placed my duffle bag inside my car trunk, entered my car and I began to drive home. When I got to the apartment, I laid down on the couch and I fell asleep still in my gym clothes.

I was awaken by my phone ringing; it was Callie telling me to pick her up. She sounded even more happier than yesterday.

I left my house and drove off in my car to pick her up. I saw Callie swinging around on a pole that's was in front of the hotel.

"Callie?" I asked very perplexed.

"B!" She exclaimed happily with unbelievable smile. Then, she rushed to the car and entered it.

"Are you okay?" I asked curiously.

"Never better, B... Never better." She said with a vociferous laugh.

She is probably drunk.


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Updating, Elements of My Story, and The Fosters (My Opinion):**

**Updating**:

First and furthermost my computer hates me and it has been broken for the pass two weeks. Also, I am starting school in less than 2 weeks, so I won't be able to update my story as much. I am sorry. But, I will try to get at least two chapters in before school starts.

**The elements of The Miraculous Stormy Night:**

Okay, I didn't know Callie was actually going to run away in the show, because I wrote this story way before the summer final premiered and the idea of her running away felt very unrealistic. But, when it happened in the show, I felt extremely elate, proud, and original, that I came up with the idea before the summer final. Anyway, when The Fosters' season1b premieres, I am going to try to put some of the aspects of the show into my story, so it can sound realistic.

**The Fosters' I Do (My Opinion):**

After ten episodes of sweet torture, Brandon and Callie finally kissed… This episode was heartbreaking but beautiful. The wedding was absolutely beautiful. The most heartbreaking moment of the show is when Callie went into Brandon's room, the music stopped, and she sighed, and I got this feeling of sadness. I don't know why. But hopefully the reason why Callie ran away in the show has some similarities to why she ran away in my story (being optimistic here… mostly likely it would).

Anyway, I am really excited to see where the writers are going to take this roller coaster of drama. Like is Mike going to lose his job and not be able to pay for Brandon's lessons? Is Stef's father going to accept that fact that Stef is gay? What is going to happen to Ana? (I actually feel bad for her.) Paramount, what's going to happen to Jude, Callie and Brandon?

I know this did not happen in my story but hopefully Callie's father comes back into the picture.  
Okay that's enough of my blabbing...  
I'll try to get a chapter in tomorrow.

Later alligators. :)


	15. Chapter 14: Sweet Isabel

**Sorry, if this chapter and the previous two chapters (including the Author's Note) has spelling and grammar mistakes. I am typing and editing my chapters on my IPod.  
To PLLHabel: Eggs are pasteurized in order to reduce the possibility of food-borne illness, such as Salmonella.**

**Chapter 14: Sweet Isabel  
Callie's P.O.V**

Yesterday was an extremely difficulty day to complete; in the morning I woke up and I vowed to myself that I'll not depend on heroine. But, Alyssa never came to work, so it was incredibly hard to find an ounce of happiness. But, I couldn't keep my promise; not just injecting heroine once but twice! It was suppose to be a one-time thing, but now I feel like I need it. Hopefully today would be different.

"Goodbye, Callie." Brandon said.

"Bye." I waved with a forced smile.

I stood next to the pole, which was in front of the hotel and watched as Brandon gave me a sympathetic smile, and drove off. I stood next to the pole for quite sometime. I don't know why, but I just did. I began to walk to the oh-so-familiar strip club. I entered the strip club and then I entered the dressing room. I sat down at one of the vanity sets and covered my face with my hands. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around my torso, causing me to flinch.

"Hey Callie!" Alyssa squealed.

"Oh… Hey Alyssa." I said stoically.

"Did you miss me?" She asked as she rubbed my arms up and down.

"You wouldn't believe it." I said with a half-smile.

"Sorry, I was working at my other job." Alyssa said with a sympathetic look.

"What's your other job?" I asked.

"Bartending…. I was working here to see which is better." She said with a smile.

"Sooo… Which is better?" I asked playfully.

"Stripping! Have you seen the tips?" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Hell yes!" I said as we both laughed.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" Alyssa asked.

"Crap!" I said as I slapped my hands into my face.

"What?"Alyssa asked perplexed as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"I have to buy a dress for the funeral!" I exclaimed.

"What funeral?" Alyssa asked stupidly.

"Charlie's funeral." I said perplexed as I departed my hands from my face and looked at her.

"Callie!" Sam squealed my name as she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"I got the stu…..What's wrong?" Sam said as she lifted a baggie with black tar in it, then instantly putting it down as she noticed my facial expression.

"Callie didn't buy a dress for Charlie's funeral!" Alyssa said quickly.

"Alyssa…" I grunted through my teeth.

"Sorry." Alyssa mouthed.

"Oh, crap, I don't have one! I had a dress but it was too sexy…" Sam said with a smile.

"Mandatory mall day!" Alyssa suggested.

"She's right!" Sam said as she grabbed me and Alyssa hands' and began to walk out of the dressing room.

"Girls… Tiffany is in charge until I get back." Sam called out before exiting the dressing room.  
We heard groans and grunts.

"That right bitches, I am in charge!" Tiffany said maliciously.  
Sam dragged Alyssa and me out of the strip club and to her red Jaguar convertible.

"You like it?" Sam asked me as she noticed me admiring her car.  
I nodded my head as I was smiling.

"What year is it?" I asked curiously as I slowly touch the car's ream with my finger tips.

"2019." Sam said with a smile.

"No way it came out this year?" I asked stupidly.

"Yep... it was 89,000 dollars worth it." Sam said with a smile as she entered the driver's seat of the car. She conducted the rag top of the car to slide back, exposing the sun inside.

"You paid it off?" I asked astonished as I sat in the passenger's seat and Alyssa sat in the back.

"Yep…. The perks of being a stripper." Sam said as she lifted her arms in the air and did a little dance which caused her silicone breast to juggle.

"Ew! Put those dirty pillows away!" I said with a chuckle.

"Dirty pillows? Those are for old ladies… 45 is the new 25." She said as she puts her sunglasses on, throttled the engine, and began to speed off into the road.  
I couldn't help but to flinched, as an adrenaline rush swept my body. Sam and I laughed, but not Alyssa.  
I turned around to see Alyssa frantically texting on her phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"My boyfriend, Jacob." She said as she looked up at me and smiled.

"Aww." I said playfully.

"Whatever." Alyssa said as she playfully rolled her eyes.

I turned back around and looked to my left to see Sam smiling as her long, and blonde hair flowed through the wind. I couldn't help but to take a picture of the beautiful image. In a matter of five minutes, we arrived at the mall. Sam parked next to a red Porsche.

"Welcome to my sanctuary." Alyssa said with smile as she exited the car.  
Sam and I exited the car and this time Alyssa grabbed our hands dragging us inside the mall. My heart rate triples as I took the first step into the mall.  
Don't worry Callie; you have Sam and Alyssa to protect you. Beside you are in public, Mark wouldn't try anything. I thought to myself as we began to go up the escalators.

"I am going to this store." Sam said as she began to walk to a store named _Cougars_.

Oh gosh, Sam!

"This is my favorite store!" Alyssa exclaimed as she dragged me to a store that had flowers and dresses in the display window. I looked up to see the store is titled _Chicas_.

_Cougars_?

_Chicas_?

What other stores do they have?  
Jackass?

"Oh my Gosh! This is gorgeous!" Alyssa exclaimed as she rushed to a flowery dress. "You should totally get this for the funeral!"She said as she gestured to the dress.

"Too girly, beside Charlie's grandmother is organizing the funeral and she said to wear dark colors." I said a little annoyed.

"When did she say that?" Alyssa asked curiously as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"The day Charlie died; she went to the strip club and gave Pam a list to give me on what to wear and what time to show up at the funeral." I said.

"Oh okay….. What about this one?" Alyssa said as she pointed to a dark blue, fluffy dress.

"A funeral not a prom." I said playfully.  
We both chuckled.

"You should get it for yourself to wear to the funeral." I suggested.

"Oh, I am not going." Alyssa said quietly.

"Why it's your uncle's funeral?" I asked perplexed.

"My grandpa died when I was five. After his funeral, I had these scary nightmares about his ghost coming into my room." She said stoically.

"Oh, I am sorry." I said sympathetically.

"It's okay… I got over his death; but I can't see a dead body." She said as she shook her head.

"I understand." I said as I rubbed her back.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"What about this?" I said as I changed the subject and gestured to a plain spaghetti-strapped knee-high purple dress that captured my eye.

"Don't you think it's a little plain?" Alyssa asked with a smile.

"That why I like it." I said with a smile as I went to the dressing room to try it on.

Moments later I slowly exited the dressing room to reveal how I looked in the dress to Alyssa. Alyssa looked up at me and her mouth dropped.

"Gorrrrgeeoous!" Alyssa exclaimed as she grabbed my hands and began to jump up and down. I impetuously jumped too. People in the store began to look in our directly but I didn't care, I was too busy jumping and smiling. After our little pandemonium, I got dress in my regular clothes.

"Here." Alyssa said as she putted a straw fedora on my head.

"What's this?" I asked with a chuckle.

"A fedora….and here." She said as she placed sunglasses on me.

"I am thinking about buying them. Just wear them for me, while I look at other dresses."

"Okay." I said as I got into the checkout line.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The clerk said.

"Good so far." I said with a half-smile.

As the clerk was checking out my dress, a hefty male with titanic muscles walks by me. He had a buzz cut and he was wearing a short-sleeved dark green v-neck, blue jeans and Sperry. His intense aroma of axe spray made my nose burn.

Wait!

Axe Spray?

Buzz cut?

Sperry?

Mark!

Inconspicuously but frantically I raced to find Alyssa was who still admiring the flashy dresses. I took off the fedora and the sunglasses. I grabbed her hand and frantically dragged her out of the store.

"What's wrong?" Alyssa asked frantically as I dragged her and me behind an artificial tall leafy plant that was about three meters from the store.

"My ex." I said as I was heavily breathing.

"What about him?" Alyssa asked confused.

I peeked behind the plant to see Mark exiting the store with a hot pink bag that labels "_Chicas' Lingerie_." which was styled in cursive.

Ugh, what a pig!

"What are you girls..."

The person was cut off as I flinched intensely.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked as touched my shoulder.

In a state of intense awe and tumult, I didn't speak.

"Callie, its Sam...Are you okay?" She asked slowly as she rubbed my arms.

"Yeah...can-can we leave now?" I stammered.

"Sure darling." She said as she gave me a sympathetic look.

We began to exit the mall and headed to the car. As we entered the car I noticed, the Porsche that was parked next to us was gone.

Porsche?

Porsche?

Mark!

Oh gosh... He was here at the mall and Sam parked next to him!

Still in a state of awe and tumult, I didn't speak for rest of the ride. I clutched intensely onto my _Chicas_' bag. I slouched down in the car seat, so if Mark drives by he wouldn't see me. When we reached the club, I frantically ran inside. Alyssa and Sam followed behind me. Everyone was relieved when we returned; they said Tiffany was getting bossy.  
After hours of constantly looking over my shoulder, biting my nails, and flinching every time someone touches me.

I gave up.

"Hey, Sam… um can I have some "Sweet Isabel"?" I asked as I sat down next to her, while she was injecting herself. "Sweet Isabel" was our nickname for heroin.

"I thought you will never ask." Sam said with a smile.

After injecting the needle into my upper arm I felt relaxed but tired. But it's better than living in constant fear every second. I saw Alyssa sitting down at one of the vanity sets by herself with her head down. I realized I haven't spoken to Alyssa since we left the mall.

"Hey." I said relaxed.

"Oh, hey." She said with a smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Nothing just bored not talking to anyone. That's all." She said sadly.

"By anyone _you_ mean _me_?" I asked with a chuckle.

She nodded and laughed.

We began to start talking like teenagers again. I don't know what it is? But I feel like I can trust her. High or not high she was really cool to talk with.  
Before we realized it, it was closing time. I called Brandon to pick me up and then I said my farewells and left. I left with a smile, not from heroin only but from Alyssa. We are getting really close; like best friend close. I asked her if she wanted to meet Brandon but she always insisted to stay at the club with the girls.

I walked around the corner to the hotel and waited for Brandon. Soon, his car appeared.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Callie began to walk to my car until suddenly she tripped and banged her hand against my car door mirror.

I frantically exited the car and went by Callie's side. She landed on the ground and I assisted her to sit up.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I brushed her hair out of her face, to reveal bloody busted lips and a bruised forehead.

"Never better." She said with a smile followed by a chuckle.

What's wrong with her?


	16. Chapter 15: Don't You Forget About Me

**Finally!**

**And LOL Catatina!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Don't You Forget About Me.**

**Callie's P.O.V**

**7:43 pm**

I stared in aversion at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I had a noticeable quarter-sized purple-greenish bruise in my middle of my forehead and a tiny noticeable gash on my bottom lip. I forgot my makeup kit at the club so I couldn't conceal it.

Perfect.

I unrivaled my French braids, so my hair could be wavy. I already had my purple dress on, so I just need my shoes. I exited the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Brandon was in the kitchen washing the dishes from breakfast. He was already dressed, so I availed the time to struggle into my toe-pinching heels. It was a simply plain all black wedge.  
Nothing flashy.

Finally succeeding into my shoes, I stood up slowly so I could catch my balance. I ambled to the mirror and criticized my reflection.

I looked like a beaten up call girl!

I began to imagine myself with higher cheekbones and fuller lips with sandy brown hair or with black wavy hair and bigger eyes.

I just want to look... Nice.

After five minutes of sucking in my cheeks and poking out my lips; I realized nothing will fix...

_This_.

Thus, I exited the bedroom and walked into the living room where Brandon was standing, looking down at his feet.

He was wearing a light gray tuxedo with a black tie. He was holding a mini black box in hands.

Oh he looks nice and I look...

"... Nice… You look nice." Brandon stammered ats he looked at me in a daze.

"You too." I said quietly.

"I-I got you something." He said shaky as he was still looking at me in a daze.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Earrings…. Your birthday was seven months ago and we never... you know. So when I saw them I thought about you." He said as he held out the mini black box.

"Thanks." I said as I retrieved the box from his hands.

I opened the box and I was taken back.  
The earrings were diamond stubs with a sliver clutch and post. The ceiling lights illuminated onto the stubs, causing the diamond to reveal a hint of violet and blue.

"They are beautiful." I whispered quietly.

"Thanks." Brandon said with a smile.

"Umm... Can I wear them?" I asked quietly.

"Of course." Brandon said perplexed.

"Oh." I said shyly.

"They are screwed-back stubs, so I could help you put it on." He suggested.

"Sure." I said as I gave him the earrings.  
I turned around and Brandon pulled my hair to the side so he can insert my earrings.

"Where did you get them from?" I asked reluctantly.

"Starlet… But don't worry about the price it was only 150." He said with a shrug as he was done inserting the right earring in.

"Oh I can't…" I said frantically as I turned around to look at him.

"I knew you were going to say that." Brandon said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Brandon I can't…" I said.

"If you don't want them, can you just wear them for the funeral? I just wanted to get something for your birthday since I wasn't available to for six years." Brandon said with maim in his voice as he looked down at his feet.

I became silent. I didn't want to say anything else because I knew if I did, Brandon would ask about the past and why I left and where was I for the last six years and all the other questions I wanted to avoid.

After Brandon inserted the earring into my left ear, we awkwardly exited the apartment and entered the car and we began to drive to the funeral.  
Charlie's funeral.

Brandon drove up to the ancient chapel where the funeral was schedule to be; Brandon parked into the chapel's parking lot.

I stepped out of the car and stared at the familiar chapel in disbelief.

Great… this chapel.

"Are you ready?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah." I bluffed.

We slowly began to walk inside the chapel and instantly we heard sobs.

The chapel was a one level colossal building; it had stained paintings, mostly of Virgin Mary and Jesus. It made me sick to my stomach. We came twenty minutes early so the chapel was half full.

"Can we?" I said as I gestured towards the open casket.

"Sure?" Brandon said with a smile.

We ambled towards the open casket my heart rate continues to accelerate as we step closer. Finally, we were standing in front of the open casket. Charlie was dressed in a black tuxedo with a black bow tie, and his hair was slick back with gel. He looked so peaceful.

It must be nice being dead.

"Charlie meet Brandon...  
Brandon meet Charlie." I said stocially as I introduced the two.

"Hey, Charlie nice to meet you." Brandon said with a half smile.

I sighed deeply as I tried to hold back my tears. Brandon noticed my distraught.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked softly.

"No, can you give us a minute please?" I asked politely.

"Sure." Brandon said as he walked way.

When Brandon left I just stared at Charlie's lifeless body.  
"This is the last time I am going to see you."I whispered to Charlie.  
"Don't think about the bad stuff, Callie." Charlie's voice ran through my head.

He is right.

I took his hand and began to rub it.

"I love you, Charlie." I said softly.

I walked away and I sat down next to Brandon. I suggested that we should sit in the back of the chapel and Brandon agreed. Then in 15 minutes, the chapel was filled with people and the funeral service began.  
Charlie's aunt walked up to the podium and began to tell stories about Charlie when he was a baby. Then, the preacher said a few words of encouragement, such as "he is in a better place now" and "he is in God's arms now" and blah, blah, blah.  
Then Charlie's cousin, Heidi who was six years old recited her poem about Charlie. Of course, it had Charlie riding a unicorn into heaven, but it was adorable and lovely to listen to. Then the pianist began to play a piano cover on the song "Don't You Forget About Me".

Six family members of Charlie's began to lift his casket and carry it out off the chapel. It was dark outside, and the moonlight illuminated onto the casket. Charlie always wanted his funeral to be at night. They carried the casket up the oh-so-familiar hill, which was behind the chapel; it was a very steep hill. Charlie was set to be buried at the top of the hill, next to his mom. I looked around to see if I could find her gravesite, but I couldn't because it was dark. I guess it was best that I didn't.  
It took about 10 minutes to get to the burial site, and my feet were aching from the heels. I didn't bring flowers because Charlie said he didn't want flowers on his fresh grave.

When we reached Charlie's burial site, the preacher began to preach.  
"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." The preacher said.  
Soon, Charlie was six feet under. Everyone paid their respects and began to walk down the hill to the big white tent which was next to the chapel. The tent is where the food was being served. But I stayed long after everyone left. Brandon stayed too but he was standing underneath a tree because he wanted me to "have space." But I didn't need it. I didn't cry during the funeral or at the burying. I guess it hurts too much for me to do so.

I sighed as I began to walk away from Charlie's grave. Then Brandon and I began to walk down the hill and to the tent.  
We entered the tent which was filled with people crying, laughing and remembering.

Brandon and I stood awkwardly and silently at the entrance until a woman began to speak to us.

"The funeral was beautiful." A woman said.

Brandon and I turned around to see Charlie's aunt, Mrs. Adams. She was an elderly woman who was wearing orange hipster glasses, a black dress and high heels. She is short like 4'11 and heavy set, and her hair was in a neat bun. Charlie told me she was severing from stage five Alzheimer's disease.

"Yeah it was." I said verily.

"I wished Stephanie had come." She said with a sigh.

"What do you mean, Mrs. Adams?" I asked curiously.

"Charlie didn't know but we still talked... And when I called her and told her Charlie was dead she hung up in my face."

"Why-why would she do that?" I seethed.

"I don't know and I wished he wasn't the only child because..."

"He had a brother." I said more like a question than a response.

"_He did_?" She asked more confused than me. It must be her Alzheimer's.

"Yeah but he died at 17." I said perplexed.  
"Who are you again?" she asked confused.

Yep, it's her Alzheimer's.

"I am Callie." I said a little vexed.

"Oh, Charlie what a good person; so kind and gentle." She said as she grabbed my hand.

"He was like your father. But now he is dead. He was such…" She was cut off as I retrieved my hand from her and walked away, and exited the tent.

**Brandon's P.O.V**

Callie began to walk away slowly onto the grass as she hugged herself. She walked to an open grass area and landed on her knees.

"Excuse me." I said to Mrs. Adams.  
I walked frantically to Callie as I left Mrs. Adams in a daze of confusion.

"Callie." I said softly as Callie was still on her knees.

She was crying softly until she began to chuckle.

I stood behind her as I laid out my suit jacket for her and I.

She sighed deeply and then turned around to look at me. Her eyes were watery and she bit down on her busted bottom lip.

"Hi." She forced herself to say.

"What's up?" I said reluctantly as I was still standing behind.

"The moon." She said with a smile as she looked at my jacket, which was on the ground and began to lay down on it.

I copied her actions as I began to lie next to her.

"You remember when we were sixteen; we snuck out of the house in the middle of the night. Then, we lay on the ground in the backyard… and we looked up at the moon ….and talked about our day." She said with a smile as tears continued to run down her face.

"Yeah." I said with a smile.  
"Well, I miss that." She said reluctantly.  
"Me too." I said with a smile.

We both sighed as we stared up at the full moon.

Callie turned to look at me and she smiled.

"What?" I asked with a chuckle.

"What color are your eyes?" She asked with a smile.

"Green." I said perplexed.

"Are you sure? When you found me at the convenient store…" She said with a smile.

"Oh it looks blue right now, doesn't it? Yeah... Um... When the moon reflects on my eyes they look bluish.I used to get make fun of when I was younger… I hate it." I said with a smile.

"Oh, that's _nice_. I wished I had green eyes, especially now that I am wearing these earrings, because they are _nice_…. I don't know why you gave them to me?" She said with a smile as she touched her diamond earrings.

"Because I thought of you when I saw them." I said verily with a smile.

"Really?" Callie asked unconvinced.

"Yeah." I whispered with a smile.

"There too _nice_ for me." She said a bit insecure.

"You're _nice_ too." I whispered.

"Really... you think I am _nice_?" She asked unconvinced with her eyebrows raise.

"Yeah… I think you are _nice_." I said with a smile.

"You still think I am _nice_ with this busted lip and bruised forehead?" She asked as she gestured to her face.

"Yeah, _very very nice_." I whispered softly with a smile.

Callie smiled as she turned on her side to face me. I copied her movements.  
Just inches away we were gaping vehemently into each other eyes.

Sedately, Callie began to move closer and my cheeks became warm and peachy-red. I swallowed a mammoth lump in my throat as I stared absentmindedly at Callie. My heartbeat was so swift and so vociferous I bet Callie could hear it. Now Callie was just centimeters away, and I could hear her breathing.

Suddenly the thunder screamed and rain pattered swiftly onto us.

What the….  
"Come on Brandon before you get sick!" Callie yelled out as she ran into the tent.

I hate spring.


	17. Chapter 16: The Girl From Yesterday

**Chapter 16: The Girl from Yesterday**

**Two weeks later **

**2:00 AM**

**Callie's P.O.V**

I stared blankly at the bedroom ceiling….unable to sleep. I am so tensed up.

Ever since Charlie's funeral an awkward tension formed between Brandon and me.

It's so thick an axe couldn't chop through it!

We only exchange awkward greetings, awkward glances, and awkward text messages.

But it's okay because who said I was staying here for that long?

"I need to use the bathroom." I said aloud.

I stealthy crawl out of Brandon's bed and opened his bedroom door. The entire apartment was pitched black.

I slowly began to walk to the bathroom until I stopped in my tracks.

I heard whispering.

I passed the bathroom and I walked into the living room. I see the figure of Brandon in a kneeing position and his head bowed down, in front of the couch.

"Thank you, God. Thank you so much." He gratefully whispered.

I folded my arms across my chest, and curiously thought about what he was idiotically thanking God for.

"The father…The son... And the Holy Ghost...Amen" He said as he blessed himself and began to rise from his knees.

I frantically stepped back into the hallway, so he wouldn't be able to see me. Forgetting that I needed to use the bathroom I headed back to the bedroom.

**8:30 AM**

**Brandon's P.O.V**

"Bye Brandon" Callie said awkwardly

I drove off as she entered the hotel.

I drove pass my workplace and headed straight to the gym.

I parked my car and remove my duffle bag from the truck. I entered the gym and signed in at the front desk. Then I headed to the changing room. I remove my regular clothes (a plaid shirt, blue jeans and brown Sperry Top-Sider) and into my gym outfit (a gray shirt, black basketball shorts and black sneakers). I put my clothes into my gym locker and I exited the changing room. I walked towards Tyler who is always talking to the guys at the gym. He never works out…How did he gain so many muscles?

"Hey Brandon!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Hi..." I said blandly.

"Hey Dude...What's up? You have been acting really blahhhhh lately?" He said with a silly smile.

"Don't worry about it." I said with a shrug.

"Come on….Talk to Tyler. You have been upset from almost two weeks." He said in a brotherly tone.

I sat in silence, contemplating should I tell him or not.

"Okay…Since you care so much." I said with a sigh.

"There's a rectangle and a square. Squares and rectangles are sort of… like related. They both are quadrilaterals. So if they combined into one, then they will make a new geometric shape. But that is bad because it will go against the rules of mathematics..." I said stupidly.

Tyler stared at me with a perplexed look.

Heck…I confused myself!

"Okay when I was 16 my parents took in this girl named Callie...

I basically told Tyler my life story. I told from the beginning when I met Callie, up to now, but not about Callie's father and especially not about the Mark incidents ... I said I just found her wandering around the convenience store.

... yeah so now it just awkward and tense."

I inhaled and exhaled deeply as I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder…. A weight that has been there for seven years.

But not all the weight.

"Okay…that could be a show on ABC family." He said with a smirk.

"You can say that again." I said with a sigh.

"So why didn't you kiss her?" He asked intrigued.

"It began to rain." I said a bit disappointed.

"Maybe it didn't rain?" He asked curiously.

"She probably would have pushed me away." I said truthfully.

"I don't think so because wasn't she the one who leaned in first?" Tyler asked as he took a few sips from his water bottle.

"True... but I would have stopped it." I said.

"Why? Don't you like her?" He asked.

"If I did I would have probably leaned in as soon as she leaned in."

"But you were just shocked..." Tyler said reassuringly.

"Yeah but still… She will never like me again." I said verily.

_We are too different_

"But…Do _you_ have any feelings towards her?"

"I guess there is this little part of me that does." I said verily.

"Dude you either make a move or move on." Tyler said bluntly.

"I guess I will have to move on. But how am I going to be able to do that? I stay in the house all the time!" I said with a sigh.

"I don't know Dude. Figure something out… The next girl that has any feelings for you, give them a chance. " Tyler said with a shrug.

**Meanwhile **

**Calllie's P.O.V**

I sat at one of the vanity sets with my hands on my cheeks and I stared at my reflection blankly.

Someone tapped my left shoulder lightly.

I turned to see Alyssa with a worried look on her face.

"Hey what's up?" She asked concerned.

Nothing" I bluffed.

"You have been acting funny for the last two weeks." She said as she sat down at the vanity set to my left.

Yeah ...I know." I said with a sigh.

"So... What's up?

I studied Alyssa's face as I contemplated should I tell her the truth.

"Okay...think of a cat and a dog. They are both house pets. So if they have relations, it would be bad because it could result into a new animal like a hybrid. This would go against the rules of mother nature…" I said frantically.

"What?" Alyssa said perplexed.

Heck... I confused myself!

I sighed as I rub my forehead in frustration.

"Okay... you remember Brandon." I said as showed her picture of him in my cell phone.

"Ooohhhh... he is even sexier than I thought." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I know!" I exclaimed.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"When I was 16 years old..." I frantically told Alyssa my life story, from when I was 16 up to now. But I didn't tell her about the Mark incidents or my father.

….and now everything is awkward and tense.

"Wow...that's a teen drama show" She said with a smile.

"Yeah I know" I said with a sigh.

"I-I don't even know why I tried to kiss him!" I exclaimed.

"You were just feeling insecure." Alyssa said softly as she rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah…you are right. Besides he will never like me again!"

_We are too different_

"But do _you _have any feelings towards him?" She asked curiously.

"Not at all." I said verily.

"You know what…. You should meet Brandon." I said as I nodded my head.

"Why?" Alyssa asked with a smirk.

"He needs _someone_… He just stays in the house!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know, Callie…" She said reluctantly.

"Come on….You said he was cute." I said with a smile.

"Yeah... I say that about every guy…. I don't know Brandon!" She was a smirk.

"Maybe…You should meet him… He picks me up every day." I said with a smile.

"I don't know, Callie." She said evasively.

I gave her the puppy face.

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"You won't regret it." I said with a wide smile.

"Are you sure?" Alyssa asked _herself_.

**8:54 PM **

Brandon texted me telling me he was on his way.

Alyssa and I began to walk out of the strip club and to the hotel.

Alyssa really made me feel better. She got me out of this slump that I have been in for two weeks. She did the incredible….gain my trust.

We stood outside the hotel laughing and smiling.

Soon Brandon's car pulled up. Alyssa and I began to walk towards the car as Brandon rolled down his window.

"Brandon meet Alyssa…Alyssa meet Brandon." I said as I introduced the two.

"Hi." Brandon said with a wide smile.

"Hi" Alyssa said with a wider smile.

Immediately I saw sparks fly.


End file.
